


Confliction

by GearHeartsTick



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Cheating, Drama, Eventual Smut, Funny, I try, I'm Sorry, Im not good at writing though, It hurst me to write the drama, Jokes, Love Triangles, M/M, Not at first but I promise there will be drama, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Still somewhat planning it as I go, The units are friend groups, Thighs, jeongcheol if you squint, verkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GearHeartsTick/pseuds/GearHeartsTick
Summary: Seungkwan and Vernon become the best of friends, but eventually Seungkwan falls in love with Vernon and then shit happens. Bad shit.Guys, this might be many chapters. I didn't intend for this to be many chapters but I think that's how it's going to end up.





	1. Quick Friends

Seokmin and I approach Jeonghan's front door with chips and dip in hand. Jeonghan has recently been getting real buddy buddy with some guy named Seungcheol. Everyone in our friend group started getting pissy about it because we barely get to see him anymore. So, as a solution, Seungcheol suggested that we combine his friend group with ours so we could all hang out.

That would be a good idea except one thing: I DUNNO SHIT ABOUT THESE GUYS!!! The only reason I've hung out with the guys i have been is because They've always been nice to me and I know how to make 'em all laugh!! These guys seem to be the total opposite!! In the pictures Jeonghan showed us, they all looked like the type of kids in high school that thought they were cool and edgy by wearing baggy clothes and acting like they were some top notch rappers!! I will admit, some of them are pretty good looking, buT THEY LOOK SO TOUGH AND I DUNNO WHAT TO DO!!

"Hellooo~! Seungkwan?" Seokmin peaks around me to look at my face, "Aren't you gunna get the door?"

I pout and look away from him, "o-of course I am!"

"Then do it! Or are ya' nervous?" He says in a teasing manner as he takes a closer look at my face, "you are sweating bullets in the middle of winter."

"Shut up! I'm just fine!" I open the door and take a deep breath to shout, "WE'RE HERE!!" I didn't actually wanna shout it like that. I just had bad volume control in the moment, kinda sad since I plan on becoming a singer.

"Hey guys!! We're in here!!! You're late!!" Jeonghan shouts from the living room. We both take off our winter boots and jackets and make our way to the group.

Seokmin rushes to a spot between Jihoon and Jisoo while leaving me a spot between two of the new guys. 

I take my seat between the two men and try to take up as little space as possible. The spot ended up being so small that my shoulders are rubbing up against the two of them.

"Mingyu, Hansol, that's Seungkwan! The one I've been telling you two about!" Jeonghan says happily with a big smile. He told them about me? Why did he tell them about me?

"It's nice to meet you, Seungkwan, I'm Mingyu! Jeonghan told us about how funny and sweet you are!" Mingyu greets me and gives me a big, friendly smile. So, apparently the giant on my left is Mingyu. Ok, noted!

"Haha, that's nice! I haven't been told shit about you guys beside your names!" I was honest with them and I managed to earn myself a smile and a Laugh from the two.

"Heh, you're funny!" Hansol complemented me, patting my back and keeping his are around me.

"I wasn't joking, but if you find that funny then I think I'm gunna have an easier time here." I smiled a bit.

"What? Where you scared to meet us?" Hansol rubbed my shoulder in a friendly way.

"No, I was just a bit panicked because you all dress like high school rapper wannabes and--" my sentence was cut off by the whole group laughing. "...what?"

"Well, we're here taking some singing and music courses in hopes to improve our rapping skills!" Mingyu clarified for me with a happy smile.

"Yep, so I guess you can say we're rapper wannabes!" Hansol added

"Oh god. Don't be total jerks." I sink in my seat a bit, ready to slip away and leave after any jerky act.

"I've told you, they're nothing but sweethearts! They couldn't hurt a fly! Plus, you guys have something in common!! You're both are in music!!! Isn't that fun?" Jeonghan said in an upbeat voice to try to make me feel better.

"I...guess?" I slide back into a normal sitting position as Hansol looks at me in surprise. He just stays silent and continues to stare at me until I turn to face him, "what?"

"You're in music too?"

"Yes."

"What do you do?"

"I sing."

"Can I hear you?" my face goes red with embarrassment when Hansol asks this  question.

"N-no!" I pout and look away, only to be met with Mingyu's bright eyes.

"Can we please hear you sing?" Mingyu asks politely and holds my hand

I sigh and look straight ahead so I wouldn't look at the two, "maybe later, ok?" They both cheer and share a high five over me. Next thing I know, I have an arm from both sides around me.

"Seungkwan really has an amazing voice!" Jisoo complements me. Jisoo is such a sweetie! He's always looking out for me and he manages to find ways to make me feel better about myself!

"Yeah! And when he sings he always manages to find a way to put all of his emotions into it" Seokmin adds.

"....Y-Yeah, well, that's easy to do when you sing a song that correlate with your current emotion." I feel my cheeks heat up a bit from all the praise I receive from my friends.

"Then I hope you only sing happy songs." I hear Hansol mumble a bit under his breath. My head shoots towards his direction with a dark shade of red. I immediately hit his tummy and pout, "h-hey! What did I say?"

"Dumb things!" I look away from him and I cross my arms.

"Heh, sorry!" He lightly pokes my cheek and I couldn't help but smile a bit no matter how hard I try to keep my pout!

"Hey, Seokmin, could you open those chips for me?" Wonwoo asks Seokmin as he goes to the kitchen to grab a bowl for it.

"No problem!!" Seokmin grabs the bag and starts to attempt to open it. The bag refuses and puts up a fight! Seokmin tries harder and harder until--POP!! Chips fly everywhere and manages to get on everyone.

"ARE YOU KIMBAB KIDDING!?" I instinctly shout out once I hear the loud Pop of the bag. I look at Seokmin in pure, scared shock as the rest of the room begins to laugh like they saw the funniest shit in the world! I look around confused until I notice that I'm not sitting on the couch anymore. I'm sitting on Hansol's lap. My arms are wrapped around his neck tightly as the rest of my body is curled up onto his lap. Hansol was just holding me there as he looked at me with a laughing smile.

"You ok there?"

"N-no!!" I get off his lap and sit back in my seat. How the fuck did I get in his lap so fast? It wasn't even that scary! Am I just on edge? What the fuck!!

"Well, that's a shame! Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" I think about his question for a bit, seriously pondering what he could do. Well, this could be my chance to get some free food...bitch, I want some Ice Cream!

"Once we're done here, you're gunna take me out to get some Ice cream." I nod after, happy with my decision. I earn my self a chuckle from Hansol and some of the other boys who were still paying attention to us.

He laughs at my request and pats my back, "Sounds like a plan!"


	2. Night out and Pass out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan and Hansol spend the night together

Once everyone went their seperate ways, Hansol took me to a nearby ice cream parlor. We walked through the pure white layer of snow on the cement, listening to it crunch under our feet. The night sky was filled with dim stars, the city lights too bright for them to outshine.

We walk inside and look at the selection of ice cream, "Pick whatever you want! I'm paying!" Hansol smiles at me and gently moves me in front of him so I can order.

"That's right! You better be paying!" I pout and nudge him playfully as I went up to order, "hello! I would like a Mint chocolate Ice cream cone please!" I gave the cashier a nice smile before stepping aside so that Hansol could order.

"I will take a Vanilla cone, please." He pays the cashier and a bit later, we receive our ice cream, "Where do you wanna sit?"

"Outside on one of the benches." I nod in agreement with myself

"Outside?" He gives me a confused look and went to open the front door for me.

"Outside." I walk outside and sit on the nearest bench

"Why?" He sits right next to me, leaving zero space between us.

"Eating ice cream in the cold is the best!" I explained to him as I begin to eat mine, "it won't melt and get all gross!"

"Heh, I guess that's true!" we eat our ice cream in a long silence before he speaks up again, "So, if you wanna sing and do it as a living, why wouldn't you sing back there? Aren't you proud of your voice?"

"I'm proud of my voice! It's just..." I look away and hold my ice cream tight in my hands, "no reason.."

He hugs me with one arm and puts his head on my shoulder as he lightly shakes me, "come ooooon~!!"

"Fine," I sigh and turn to him once more, "I...I get nervous when I sing in front of groups...happy?" I look at my ice cream and twist it a bit in my hands, "I didn't even knowingly sing in front of my friends...we were at Seokmin's house and in the morning I was singing on Seokmin's back porch when i thought everyone was sleeping...but they were ease dropping."

"Oh...Sooo you're shy?"

"Nooo...yeeees...stage fright." I eat my ice cream and sigh.

"How bad is it?" he asks, turning his body to face me a bit more. I feel his eyes on me and I can't help but blush under his gentle gaze.

"I can sing to individuals with no real problem, not so much groups." I take a deep breath and watch the people walk by on the sidewalks lit by the streetlights. I try to not to make eye contact with him, knowing that I'm going to see his bright eyes ask me a certain question.

"Since it's just you and me...will you sing for me?" He moves his head into my line of sight and gives me a big smile.

"Well...I dunno," I look off to the side, trying to avoid his face, "I mean, I just met you tonight and I dunno if you'll like it.."

"What if I get you hot chocolate if you do? " Hansol gently rubs my back in attempts to butter me up and bribe me into singing for him...it works.

"If we go to the good place down the street and you let me choose whatever kind I want, we got a deal."

He laughs and pats my back, "deal!" He finishes up the last bit of his ice cream before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the empty park, "ok! Whenever you're ready!"

I sigh and look around, making sure the place is truly empty. I scratch my arm and think a bit about what to sing. I don't know many songs. I know, like 3 songs and they're break up songs I sing when I'm sad, "um...pick 1,2 or 3." I look down at the snow and kick it lightly.

"Why?"

"Itll help me pick a song, just do it!" I look up at him and pout

"Heh, okay, okay, I choose 3." He smiles at me as he chodes his number

I put 3 as Bad Woman by ftisland...well, I guess that's good! I only got down a small part of it and it has enough in it to let me show him what I can do. I close my eyes, take a deep breath and begin singing.

(If you would like to hear Seungkwan singing Bad Woman, here's a link! https://youtu.be/cXg0LKRfz64 )

After I finish singing, I open my eyes and look at him. His face looked worrisome, but awestruck. I adverted my eyes to the ground, a bit scared of what he'd say.

"Who hurt you?" he asked, have joking, "you sing based off of your emotions, right? Why was the song sad?" He steps a bit closer. 

I laugh a bit and push him back lightly, "nobody hurt me! I do most of my singing when I'm sad, so I've memorized sad songs and, nowadays, most sad songs are about failed love."

Hansol smiles and laughs, "you got a point!" He ruffles my hair a bit, "now we had a deal, I gotta treat you to hot chocolate, right?"

"Damn right you do!!" I light up and push his hand away from my hair. 

We walk together to the place I mentioned earlier and I order myself a Carmel hot chocolate and Hansol orders a regular.

After we got our Hot chocolates, he politely walks me to my apartment complex.

"We actually live much closer than I thought we would! I live on the top floor!" He smiles at me and puts his free hand in his pocket.

"Really?!" I look up as if I'm gunna see it through the many floors between our apartment complex.

"Yeah! You're so lucky! You only have to go up one flight of stairs! I gotta go up 8!" He laughs and smiles big.

I think a bit and scratch my head, "Hey, do you have to do anything tomorrow?" I ask shyly

"Nope! I'm free, why?" he tilts his head slightly with his question.

"Then stay here for the night. You're probably exhausted since I made you walk around a whole bunch." I fish my keys out of my pocket and open the door.

"You sure?" he lights up and peaks inside.

"Yeah! Come on in!" I walk in, take off my shoes and I neatly hang my winter wear up on the coat rack.

He comes in and copies my actions, "You're place is pretty nice!" He looks around my apartment in awe of how clean I've managed to keep it.

"Thanks!" I go into my Bedroom and look through my pajamas. I end up picking out a light blue and a light pink pair of pjs for the two of us. I out mine on and then I head back into the living room where Hansol is, "Here, you can borrow these."I hand him the neatly folded blue pajamas.

He takes them and smiles, "Thank you so much! Where's your bathroom?" he asks politely, being a delightful house guest.

"Its right down the hall on the left." I smile and answer his question. He makes his way down the hall as I begin setting up the couch for him to sleep on.

He comes back out in the pjs I gave him and plops down on the coush, "So, what movie are we watching?"

"Movie?"

"Movie! What? You've never heard of a movie before?"

"I've heard of a movie, what I mean is you still wanna do something? Aren't you tired?"

"Nope! Come on! Lets watch a movie!!" He sits up and makes room on the couch.

"Fine," I sigh and put in a random movie, "Happy?" I go to the couch and sit next to him.

"Very!"

We spend the rest of the night watching movies until I eventually pass out

~*Hansol's pov*~

I sit on Seungkwan's couch in the dark living room as the tv plays a Romantic movie. I sneak a peak over at Seungkwan and notice that his head is bobbing up and down tiredly. Every time his head droops, he pops back up awake! That's freaking adorable!

I watch him for a while until he ends up falling straight onto my lap. I jump, a bit startled, but amazed that he's so tired that he his head hitting my lap didn't wake him up!

I smile gently at the sleeping man on me and gently run my finger through his soft hair. I look around for a blanket and end up putting a light weight pink blanket over him. I hum to him softly until I end up falling asleep as well.


	3. Forgotten visitor

I wake up the next morning, with my head against a warm, squishy surface with a soft fabric around it. I gently nuzzle it and keep my eyes closed as I try to remember the events before I went to sleep.

Hansol came over....i lent him clothes and set up the couch...then he wanted to watch a movie. I put in the movie and I watched it with him...I don't remember going to bed last night, so I must have slept on the couch...wait...this doesn't feel like a couch though! 

I shoot up straight and look at hansol in sleepy shock. Hansol looks at me with surprise, but also with a small smile.

"Well, hello there, sleepy head!" He laughs and beams.

"I-I'm so sorry!!! I fell asleep on you!!!" I get up and try fixing my hair a bit.

"No! It's alright, honest!" He gets up and stretches, "it was a bit odd sleeping in a sitting position, but I don't mind one bit!"

I run a hand through my hair and sigh, "let me make you something to eat to make up for it, ok? I'm so sorry." I feel like such an ass! I'm so dumb!! I walk over to the kitchen and start making some sunny-side up eggs along with buttered toast.

"It's alright, really!" He follows me to the kitchen and leans against the door.

"You keep saying that, but I'm not feeling it." I pout as I plate the food.

"Heh, I don't see why! To be honest, it was funny seeing you just suddenly plop onto my lap! And your body heat kept me warm! It was almost like having a cuddly cat on my lap!"

I feel my cheeks heat up lightly as I hand him his plate, "whatever, just sit on the couch and eat your breakfast!" Hansol smiles and does as I say with me close behind. We watch tv and eat until we hear a knock at the door, "Fuck! What time is it?? I forgot Soonyoung is supposed to come over!" I jump to my feet and rush to my bedroom to get changed.

"Who's Soonyoung?" Hansol gets up and follows me until the bedroom doorway.

"A friend from high school. He ended up going to a different college so every once in a while we'll go and visit each other." I tell him as I hastily put on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

"Oh! So I'll get to meet your friend?" I could feel his smile through the door as he said that.

I sigh, "yes, but you gotta behave ok?" I fix my hair up a bit before opening the bedroom door. I rush out of the room too fast and end up running straight into Hansol, but he doesn't seem to care much about that.

I slip past him and head to the front door. I can soonyoung's impatience through his nonstop knocks. I sigh and open the door.

"What took you so long? It shouldn't have taken you a whole 10 years to open a single door!" soonyoung complains as he walks into my apartment and gets all settled in.

"Haha, sorry! I ended up sleeping in. I kinda forgot you were coming over and invited a friend of mine to sleep over."

"ooOOoo~ a boyfriend~?" Soonyoung pokes at my shoulder in a teasing fashion.

"No, not a boyfriend-"

"Just a best friend!" Hansol interuppts me and comes up behind me with a hug.

"Wow! He's a looker!!!" Soonyoung blurt out as soon as he sees Hansol, "you gotta make sure you keep this one!!" he pokes at me again and beams.

"I'm not gunna be keeping anyone!" I pout and wiggle away from the two.

Sonnyoung puts on a fake frown and does his fake sniffles, "y-you're gunna keep Seokmin and I as your bestest friends, right?"

"Of course!"

Hansol copies Soonyoung's actions, "And you're gunna make me one if your best friends, right?"

"Now, we'll have to see about that."

"Awee! But we have so much fun together! We met yesterday and I've already slept over!" Hansol comes back up to me and hugs me.

"Woah! You two JUST met yesterday?? You work fast--uh...what's your name?" Soonyoung asks Hansol

"I'm Hansol, it's nice to meet you, Soonyoung!" They shake hands politly.

"Hansol! I like that name!" Soonyoung adds before starting to poke me again, "so, what do we got planned? Is Hansol gunna join us?"

"I would live to join you guys! Is that ok, Seungkwan?" He asks me and lightly rocks with his arms still around me.

"Hm...yeah, but that'll change up my plans a bit." I think a bit, trying to decide what to do instead.

"What was the original plan?" Hansol asks.

"Well, I was thinking we'd catch up a bit, then we'd go out for lunch and then we'd go do some karaoke, but-"

"Then what's the problem? That seems like a lot of fun!" soonyoung interrupts me and heads to my couch to sit.

"Well, now there's a-"

"A group? Dude, it's just two people who would be listening! I can tell you trust Hansol already and we've know each other for years!" Soonyoung consoles me.

"We shouldn't force him to do anything he doesn't want to. If he isn't comfortable with it, we can always do something else!" Hansol rubs my back and gives me a gentle smile.

"..." I stay silent for a bit before sighing, "No, Soonyoung is right. I trust you both and it's only the two of you...I think I'll be alright." I smile lightly as I go to put the plates in the sink.

"Yes you will!! I'm glad you see that!" soonyoung nods in agreement with himself as he pulls out his phone and flips through the pictures.

I do some of the dishes as Hansol and Soonyoung talk. I hear them laughing and having a good time without me there with them. They seem to really like each other...why does my heart feel heavy?

I go back to the living room and I sit on the other side of Soonyoung, "So, how's school going?"

"It's good!! Super fun! I really wish you and Seokmin would have come with me! It's all about music there!!" Soonyoung beams

"I wish we could have gone too, but it's way too expensive!" I smile lightly

"Well, if you sang for them I know for a fact you'd get a scholarship!! You're amazing, Seungkwan!" Soonyoung complements me and pats my back.

"You know I get scared.." I look away, a bit upset that we've managed to get back to my stage fright.

"You're gunna have to get over it at some point if you want to be able to use that voice of yours to make a living!" He gives me a small pout as I stay silent. I think he notices my discomfort because I hear him sigh and feel him hug me. His tone becomes gentle, "I'm just worried about you, Seungkwan. I wanna be able to help you anyway I can, but that's a bit difficult to do when we go to different colleges. I'm sorry that I nag you all the time about your stage fright."

I lean into the hug a bit before giving in and hugging him back, "it's alright, I know it comes from a place of love." I smile lightly at the nice, warming situation.

"Awe! That's so sweet!" Hansol adds as he joins the hug, "I can tell how close you two are!"

I smile a bit more, "Soonyoung, Seokmin and I have been friends for the longest time! We got close fast and before we knew it, the entire school was calling us the Gag trio!" I smile big as the memories come back to me.

"Yeah! We had a lot of fun back then!! We always knew how to make everyone laugh!!" He laughs a bit as he reflects on our highschool years.

"So you three were quite the pranksters!"  Hansol beams

"Nope! We just put on small acts and told jokes!" Soonyoung corrects him.

Hansol's face changes from enjoyment to a bit of confusion. He eventually shakes it off and smiles once more, "That sounds pretty great!"

We soonyoung and I start telling Hansol stories about our highschool antics and before we knew it, it was time for lunch!

"Well would you look at that," soonyoung gets up from his seat and stretches his arms above his head. He points at the clock and stricks a pose along with it, "it's time to get meat!"

I laugh a bit before getting up as well, "You just love your meat."

"Heh, not just the food kind either." Soonyoung winks at Hansol with a small giggle. I feel my heart drop with his actions. I look over at hansol and see a big blush along with a nervous smile on his face.

"You're such a flirt, Soonyoung!" I lightly hit Soonyoung's chest before going to put on my things to go out in the cold.

"If you're not gunna make a move on him, I will!" Soonyoung blurts out without a second thought. I stay silent as I put on my boots

"Heh, you guys are so strange." Hansol brushes all of it off and goes to change back into his clothes.

I get up and face Soonyoung as he comes in my direction to get his winter stuff on, "Soonyoung, you just met him. I just met him! We BOTH just met him! Neither of us should be thinking of him in that sort of way."

"When I see something I like, I go for it. Right now what I like is Hansol So I'm gunna go for it." he smiles and speaks with confidence. Hansol comes out in his clothes and starts coming towards us for his winter things.

"Just...just try to restrain yourself a bit, alright?" I whisper to him before Hansol could get into hearing radius.

"Fine." Soonyoung agrees.

"Whatcha' talking about?" Hansol asks as he puts on his winter things.

"O-oh! We were just talking about..h-how I'm paying for lunch!" I say the first thing that came to mind and immediately regret it. I was hoping we would all pay for our food, but looks like that's not happening now.

"Huh? No! You shouldn't do that! At least let me pay for mine." Hansol offers me with a gentle smile.

"No, it's alright. Lets share the cost of the karaoke, instead." I smile lightly and receive a nod from Hansol.

"Isn't Seungkwan the best?" Soonyoung asks while giving me a big hug.

"He sure is!" Hansol agrees and joins the hug.

"Heh, you two are weird." I smile lightly and hug them back.

We start making our way down to the closest restaraunt as the snowfall gently lands on us. I open the door for the two and go in after them. A waitress politely leads us to our table, take our orders and brings it out to us. We all begin to eat and talk.

"So, have you and Seokmin manage to make any new friends besides Hansol?" Soonyoung asks me.

"Yeah, we found a nice little group that accepted us. One of the guys started dating a guy from Hansol's group so the two groups just kinda meshed together into a big one."

"Awe! It's like a single mother and a single father falling in love and bringing their families together!!!" Soonyoung says the first comparison he could think of. Hansol and I look at each other and laugh.

"Jeonghan and Cheol are the oldest." Hansol adds through is laughter.

"Yeah! And they do act like an old married couple!" I smile and take a bite of my food.

"Then if the whole thing is like a family, then that would make us all brothers" Hansol continues.

"That's weird!" I laugh and lightly nudge him.

"Haha! Awe! What a cute family!" Soonyoung teases us and pinches our cheeks, "so, do you kids drink yet?"

"Only on special occasions" I admit and sip I my water.

"I'm not much of a drinker. If you two wanna drink, I don't mind being the sober one. I like watching drunk people flop around." Hansol laughs and gives us a big smile.

"Who said I was gunna get drunk! I dunno about you, Mister, but I'm a cautious drinker!" I lightly hit his arm and smile big.

"Waitress! Please bring us two beers please!" Soonyoung goes ahead and orders some beers without consulting me.

"Ay! I'm not paying for that! If we're drinking, you're paying for it!" I pout and poke his arm

"Haha! Alright! Alright! I got it!" Soonyoung laughs and pushes my hand away.

The waitress brings us two beers... Then a few minutes later she brings two more...then another two...and then before I knew it, I was shitfaced.

"You're such a lightweight Seungkwan!!" Soonyoung teases me as he pats my head, "it's alright! Once you finish your food, we'll go do karaoke and you can sing the booze away!"

I groan and poke at my food with my fork, "dun tell me wut ta do HOSHI!! I'm....I'm a grown ASS man." I pout and begin to stuff my face.

"Hoshi?" Hansol tilts his head and looks at Soonyoung.

"Heh, Hoshi is what I picked for my stage name. He thinks it'll embarrass me if he calls me it in public." Soonyoung informs Hansol.

"Young man, I'm gunna have ta asks ya ta stap readin' me liek a book. It'ss a...a....in VIOLATION...of MY privacy!" I poke his shoulder and stuff my face with the rest of my food.

"Seungkwan, do you think you'll be able to Walk?" Hansol puts a hand on my back and with the gentle weight of his hand, I feel myself start to lean forward into my empty plate.

"Um, yeah! Oof couRse!" I put the money on the table and then attempt to stand, but quickly tip over. Hansol gets up lightning fast and manages to catch me! Soonyoung just falls out of his chair laughing at my clumsiness,"..." I look up at him and rest my chin on his chest, "carry my Hansol-ah" I throw my arms at him and receive a laugh from him.

"Looks like I have no choice" Hansol smiles and picks me up bridal style.

"Awe!! You look like a married couple!" Soonyoung teases us as he puts his half of the money on the table and begins to walk out with us.

"Excuuuse yooou, HOSHI! We are indeeeed married! Do you NOT see the ring?" I hold my ringless hand out for him to see the nonexistent ring on my finger.

"There's nothing there, Boo." Soonyoung giggle and smiles big.

I look at my hand and gasp in pure shock. I look up at Hansol with big teary eyes as I reach up to grab his shirt, "I lost my wedding ring..." I tell him in all seriousness. All drunk seriousness.

He laughs and pats me, "You left it at home, remember? You wanted to make sure you didn't lose it while we were out!" Hansol plays along with my antics.

"Oooh yess! Thank you!!" I purr and nuzzles into him like a cuddly cat.

Soonyoung opens the door to the karaoke place for Hansol and I before buying us one of the sound proof rooms. Soonyoung then guides us to the room where Hansol puts me down gently on one of the couches.

"So, who wants to go first?" He tries to stand up straight, but I hang onto his sleeve and begin to whine.

"Looks like it's me! Seungkwan does NOT wanna let go of you!" Soonyoung giggles as he goes through the song options.

"Heh, Seungkwan is like a child when he's drunk." Hansol sits down next to me and looks at me with a smile.

I pout and hug his arm, "What does that me, Dum dum?"

Hansol laughs and pats my head, "It means that you can't be left alone."

"Damn right! Leave me alone and shit gets fucked up!" nod with a big childish pout on my lips. Hansol laughs and removes his arm from my hold so that he could put it around me. I purr happily and cuddle up to him.

Soonyoung finally finds a song and begins to sing. His voice is nice and brings back a lot of nice memories for me. Once he finishes his song, Hansol attempts to get up so that he can do his turn, but I continue to hang off of him.

"Seungkwan, I gotta do my turn now!" Hansol laughs when he manages to stand up with me draped off of him.

"Hmmmmm....call me sumthin cute, then I'll let go!" I pout and look up at him.

"Huh?"

"We're married after all!! Call me liek...huny...shoogar...sweaty..."

Hansol laughs and pats my head, "ok, Sweetie, can you please let go?"

I smile big at the name he chose and let go so he can go pick his song. He choses some sort of rap song, and to my surprise, he fucking nails it!

"WOOOAAAAHHHHHHHH!! Did....ya....YOOU never told MEE ya could rap!" I look at him with drunk awe. Soonyoung puts another beer in my hand and I start to take big gulps of it.

"I told you yesterday, remember?" Hansol sits down next to me and take the beer out of my hand and puts it on the table.

"...no?" I give him a questioning look,"...do I remember?"

Hansol laughs and ruffles my hair, "yes you do!"

"You two talk too muuuch! I wanna hear seungkwan sing drunk!" Soonyoung said as he hands me the microphone.

I look at it for a bit before holding it to my lips and singing, "Druuuuuunk~!"

Hansol laughs and pats my back, "I don't think that's what he ment, Seungkwan-"

"Sweetie!" I pout and slurr my words, "We's married so call me sweaty."

"Ah, yes! How could I forget!" Hansol plays along with my drunk antics, "Sweetie, will you go choose a song to sing?" he gives me a sweet smile.

"Well..since ya asked so nice!" I pat his cheek before stumbling to me feet and go to choose a song. I choose the same song Hansol did and start imitating how Hansol was rapping. Soonyoung rolls off the couch from laughter while Hansol encourages me to continue.

The rest of the day is filled with me attempting to rap different songs like Hansol and then Hansol trying to sing songs like me. I think Hansol is my best friend.


	4. Christmas

After that day, Hansol and I got closer and closer! He quickly became someone I could trust with anything! He even came over so much that we decided that he should just move in.

Christmas is approaching fast and I made the mistake of trying to make Hansol's present. I thought I could make him a Fluffy quilt that he could lounge around with when he's being a lazy bum!...but now there's only 2 more weeks til christmas and I only have 4 out of the 15 rows I need done, not to mention I still gotta put in the middle thing and sew on the back...the worst part is that I've had to sew all of this by hand because I'm not gunna get a sewing machine for one project. Im never gunna sew again after this.

I look over at the clock and see that it's 4:30 in the morning, "it's late...I should go to bed." I sigh and stretch with the needle and thread in my hand. Hansol is asleep in out shared room. I can only sew when he's asleep or at work. 

I hide the blanket and all of the materials I've been using in the very back of my closet before stumbling into the bedroom and sneakily sliding into our shared bed. When he moved in, Hansol suggested that we sell the worse of the two beds and just share, that way we could save some money. We ended up selling my old bed because it was a twin and his is a Queen. How he managed to get a queen bed while still being in college? I have no fucking clue.

My alarm clock goes off much sooner than I want and I'm forced to roll out of bed. I turn the clock off and sit up, still half asleep. I look at the clock that reads 6:00. Wow! I got an Hour and 30 mins of sleep!! This is going to be amazing for my health!

"Mm....Seungkwan?" Hansol turns over and looks at me with squinty, sleepy eyes, "you don't gotta do shit today...why are you getting up?" He yawns and stretches.

"Oh uh...I picked up a shift. I gotta make money for the holidays somehow, am I right?" I slip out of bed and stretch.

Hansol sits up and watches me, "dude, you've been working way to hard. You can't go see your family for the holidays this year, right? Why don't you take it slow and just buy them their gifts whenever you get the chance?"

"But I still gotta get my friends gifts too." I begin to change into my uniform.

"Then i want my present to be for you to take a break!" Hansol gives me a sleepy smile as I shoot around and give him a pout.

"I already have your present, Dummy! I just gotta put it all together...within the next 2 weeks..." I sigh and go to the mirror to fix up my hair.

"Then have it be my second present!"

"Everybody gets one."

"Dang! Really? I got you, like, three!" He laughs and gets up.

"Three? Why three?" I give him a sleepy, questioning look.

"Because you're my best friend and you're super easy to shop for!" Hansol hugs me from behind and leans lightly against me. I end up stumbling forward from what little weight he puts on me. Hansol tenses up and hugs me close to him, making sure I won't fall, "Woah! Are you ok? I barely put my weight on you and you tipped over!" He turns me around so we're facing each other.

"I'm alright. I've just been having trouble sleeping lately." I yawn and plop my head onto his shoulder.

"You can't go to work like this." Hansol starts trying to put me back in bed.

"What?? No! Stop! I gotta work! It's too late for me to cancel!" I manage to wiggle out of his arms, "I'll be just fine, promise!" I give him a sleepy smile before going to grab a granola bar for breakfast, "I'll be back between 1 and 2! Don't destroy the place while I'm gone!" I put on my winter gear and head off to work.

The winter air blows against me on my wait to work. It feels like needles against my exposed face. Oh geez, the quilt! I'm going to run out of time! I should have brought it with me so I could've worked on it on my break. I shouldn't have compared the winter wind to needles. Now I'm stressed.

I walk into the back room and start getting settled in. I put on my apron and check myself in the mirror, making sure I don't look too tired.

"Hey, Seungkwan! Aren't you suppose to have today off?" Jihoon asks, patting my back.

"Yeah, but Jun needed somebody to cover for him and I need the money so...win-win!" I laugh lightly and scratch my head.

"You seem exhausted though! You shouldn't have come in." Jihoon rubs my back in a soothing fashion.

I almost pass out from the gentle action, but I lightly push his hand away and smile, "well, it's too late now, so i might as well work!" I walk out into the restaurant as jihoon shakes his head at me.

I work my ass off taking orders and taking food out to the tables. It's a much busier day than I'm prepared for. I'm surprised I've managed to make till 10:00 am though! I think I'm hitting the point of tired where I don't feel tired!

I'm in the middle of bringing a table their food when my sight begins to get fuzzy, "h-here's your..." I pause and wobble a bit, almost dropping the two plates of food I hold.

"Um...sir? Sir?" the customers attempt to snap me out of this daze, but I end up passing out right then and there in the middle of the entire restaurant.

I wake up hours later with a splitting headache. I feel a soft bed beneath me and familiar soft blankets on top of me. I hear the sound of the tv switching channels and the clicks of the remote along with it. I slowly open my eyes and look at the foot of the bed to see Hansol sitting there watching Tv. I look around and notice that it's our shared apartment. I sit up slowly, holding my head in my hand.

Hansol shoots around and looks at me with worried Eyes, "Boo Seungkwan, what did I tell you. You shouldn't have went and now look at you! You're hurting aren't you? Headache, right? You DID fall face first into a table before hitting the ground."

"I'm sorry..." I look off to the side, not wanting his worried eyes to meet with mine.

"..." He sighs and comes closer to give me a big hug, "I'm happy you're ok. Luckily, one of the people there was a doctor and was able to find no serious injuries on you. And make sure you thank Jihoon. Instead of calling me, he decided to try to carry you here." he gently rubs the back of my head and encourages me to lean against him, "So, why have you been staying up so late?" Hansol asks me in a calm, gentle voice, "I know you've been coming to bed late. You wake me up every time you try to sneak in."

I sigh and close my eyes, "I stay up late so that I can work on your Christmas present...it's kinda big so I need all the time I can get."

Hansol looks at me with big bright eyes, "You've...been staying up late so you can make me a Christmas present?"

I nod and rest my head against him

"Seungkwan that's...that's really sweet of you," he tightens his hug around me and nuzzles his head into my hair, "I really appretiate it, but please don't stay up so late anymore! I don't care if it's late or not, I'm just happy that it's coming from you!" he gives me a big happy smile as he gently lays me down in our shared bed, "now rest. You need to sleep."

After that day, Hansol started to make sure I was getting all my sleep and refused to let me stay up past 10. But I've managed to sneak out every once in a while when he was asleep so I could continue working on his present.

Christmas eve comes rolling around and I only have to put the back on! I stay up till 2 in the morning sewing it all together and fixing up any mistakes. Before I know it, I fall asleep under the newly made quilt.

I wake up Chrismas Day by Hansol's gentle hand on my shoulder and his soft voice, "hey, what did I say about staying up so late?" he laughs a bit and pats my shoulder.

I stretch and yawn, "I finished it!" I lazily bunch up the quilt and push it onto him, "Merry Christmas, take the stupid quilt." I roll over and close my eyes as Hansol looks at it with a big bright smile.

"This is amazing, Seungkwan!! You didn't have to do this!" Hansol thanks me and gives me a hug.

I could feel my face heat up a bit from his gratitude, "no problem, just know I'm not doing anything like that again! It was too much on my health!" 

He laughs and ruffles my hair, "thank you very much, Seungkwan! Now, are you ready for your present?"

I immediately sit up and give him a big smile, "yes I am!"

He laughs and pulls out my presents from their hiding spot. He sits next to me and sets the three presents on my lap, "I hope you like them!"

"I'll love them, Hansol-ah! Don't worry!" I smile big as I open the first one. My eyes widen as I hold two small stone statues of a man and woman holding hearts that say Jeju on them, "Oh Hansol...this is so cute!! I saw these at the novelty shops down in Jeju!! I always thought they were cute!! How did you get them? You've never been to Jeju!"

"I found someone online who was selling them! Keep going!! It gets better!!" Hansol gently takes the two statues out of my hands and puts them on the coffee table.

I open the second gift to find preserved Canola flowers in a glass dome. I can feel my eyes get a bit watery from the gift in my hands, "Hansoool! These are canola flowers!! These are all over Jeju!!" I sniffle a bit as I observe the flowers.

"Yeah!! I thought that since you can't go home for the holidays this year, you would like it if home came to you!" he pats my back a bit with a big dorky smile plastered on his face, "you got one more! Keep going!"

I open the last present to find a stuffed bear with a shirt that says Jeju on it. I feel my lip start to quiver lightly as I look at the three gifts all together, "Hansol...this was all so thoughtful...I...heh, I might cry!" I try to hold back tears as I put down the statues and the canola flower dome just so I could hug the bear.

"I know you must feel lonely sometimes. You're pretty far away from home..." he pulls me into a tight hug, "Merry Christmas, Seungkwan!"

"M-Merry Christmas, Hansol!" I smile big until something dawns on me, "Hey, why didn't you go home for the holidays?" I look up at him with a quizzical look.

"Well, that's simple! I didn't wanna leave you alone!" Hansol gives me a big happy smile as I feel tears threaten to leave my eyes.

"Hansol..."I hide my face in the bear as I begin to cry. Hansol picked out all of these things with the thought of me missing home. He tried to give parts of Jeju to me! He's trying to make me happy! He's done so much for me! How did I get so lucky? Hansol is such an amazing, sweet person! I...I dunno what i'd do without him!

I really, really like him!


	5. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins

I sit by the window and look at the Canola Flowers in the light. New Years is tonight and I gotta think of what Hansol and I can do to celebrate. It's going to be our first New years together so it has to be something special!!

I hear the door to our apartment open and I immediately light up. I break away from my thoughts and look over to see Hansol.

He puts down some grocery bags before noticing me on the couch, "I'm home!" He greets me with a big smile as he takes off his coat and shoes.

I go over and give him a big, happy hug, "welcome home!" I grab the bags and begin putting them away with a big goofy grin. I'm really happy he's home!

I don't know what it is, but Hansol seems to be occupying my thoughts more and more often lately. I don't really mind -- thinking about him puts such a warm feeling in my chest... I don't really know how to describe it.  
   
Hansol comes in and pokes my cheek, "So, did you think of anything to do tonight?"

"Um...a couple of things, but I don't think you'll be too jazzed about them." I turn to face him.

"Try me!" He smiles and leans against the counter next to us.

"Well, we could stay home and stay up till New year's day, maybe watch some movies or we could go out to eat."  I cross my arms and lean against the counter as well.

"Let's go out to eat! That sounds nice!" He ruffles my hair before grabbing a snack. I can feel my cheeks heat up from his action. Hansol is always so kind to me! I want to make sure his kind smile stays on his face!

"Y-you think?" I follow him into the living room and sit next to him on the couch. I grab my Jeju bear and hug it close to me.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" He pulls the quilt I made over our laps and turns the Tv on.

"I thought you would want to do something big and exciting." I pull up the quilt and curl up under it.

"As long as I'm with you, I don't really care whether it's big and exciting or not!" He gives me a kind smile before turning his attention back to the tv. I feel my face heat up from his sweet words.

I feel my phone buzz in my pocket, making me snap out of my fluffy thoughts of Hansol. I look at it and see a message from Soonyoung! Soonyoung must've messaged me to say Happy New Years!! He's a sweet guy! I open the message to read:

Soonyoung: You better swoop in and grab Hansol while you still can~ I plan on making my final move soon!

I take back what I said! He isn't a sweet guy at all!! He's a fucking ass!!! I look puzzed at my phone before responding back.

Me: What do you mean? He hasn't talked to you since you last came over! I don't think he's gunna go for you after one meeting.

Soonyoung: That's where you're wrong, Kwannie~!! While you were shitfaced, I gave Hansol my phone number and we've been talking ever since!

Me: Why didn't you tell me??

Soonyoung: You're the one who wanted me to give it to him so I figured you'd remember, but I guess you were just too shitfaced!

Me: You really like to say Shitfaced.

Soonyoung: I don't get to say it often, ok! It's a fuckin' funny word! Don't ruin my fun, but try to ruin my chances with Hansol~ I dare you~

Me: Why you gotta do me dirty like that?

Soonyoung: Cause I'm bored! Why are you calling me out and saying things like "Why you gotta do me dirty like that?"

Me: It helps deal with the sharp sting of betrayal.

Soonyoung: How, exactly?

Me: It gives me comedic relief

Soonyoung: Ah, I see

Soonyoung: Welp! Good luck~!

I sigh and put my phone back in my pocket. What am I going to do?? If I don't work fast, then I could lose Hansol! Wait, what am I saying? Why should I care whether or not Hansol is with Soonyoung or not? It's not like I like him! Do I? Oh god! Do I like like him??? Fuck! My heart really hurts! What am I going to do??

"Seungkwan?" I'm pulled out of my inner panic by Hansol's worried voice, "Are you alright? You seem a bit upset."

I look at Hansol in his worried filled, perfect eyes. I sigh and lean against him, somehow feeling better just knowing that he's worried about me, "Yeah...I'll be alright."

He smiles gently and puts an arm around me, "Wanna talk about what's got you troubled? You know I'm always here for you!"

I smile lightly and curl up a bit, "I gotta make tonight amazing. I'm not too sure how, but I have too."

"Why?"

"That's for me to know and for you to being out!" I look up at him and pout.

He just laughs and pokes my cheek, "How about we go somewhere nice then? I can pay for it, I don't mind!"

"Hansol?" I give him a puzzled look

"Yes?"

"How in the fuck are you able to afford all of these things as a college student?"

"My family is loaded. They usually give me money whenever I need it, but I try not to ask too much." He smiles and pats my shoulder, "Now can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." I sit up a bit more, curious about what the question is.

"Well, I've been talking to Soonyoung and he's told me many interesting stories about you guys back in highschool and all the crazy stuff you guys did. He even showed me a video of you singing in front of your old class all by yourself!...What happened?"

I pale and look off to the side a bit, "Nothing happened-"

"But you used to be so confident in your voice back then! Something must have happened back then to make you so scared now.." He shifts himself so that he can look at my face.

"...." I sigh and look at him in the face, "....promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise."

I take a deep breath and think a bit, "Well...I was confident in front of my class and friends. They were all so supportive and always cheered me on...and when the school festival came up, they all decided that we would use the stage to put on a concert and have me be the closing act...I remember being so excited for it...I remember practicing my ass off every single day and doing everything in my power to make sure people would be satisfied with what they heard...but When it came to the concert...all I got was silence...and blank stares...." I look down as I remember the night vividly in my head. The faces...the silence...and the feeling of failure.

"So...Now You're scared that you're going to get a similar reaction if you put yourself out there, right?" He gives me a worried look when my response is only a small nod. He grabs my shoulders and makes me look at him, "I'm going to help you fix it. It'll be slow, but I promise we'll fix it together!" He smiles and gives me a very determined look.

I can feel my face heat up from Hansol's kindness, "...thank you..." I smiles lightly and hug Jeju bear tightly. Hansol gives me a gentle smiles and keeps an arm around me as he turns his attention back to the Tv. I curl up a bit in his hold and lean against him.

Once it hit 9 pm, Hansol and I agree to go get ready to head out to the fancy Restaraunt nearby. I put on my grey, stripped suit with a white button up shirt under it. I stare at my various colored ribbons and compare them all to my suit. I always have trouble picking out my bows! Eventually, I decide on my nice pink ribbon! I go to the mirror and begin attempting to tie it neatly until Hansol comes up next to me in a white suit with a white button up under it. The only black part of the suit being on the end of the Collar and Lapel. He's messing with the collar of the button up.

I stop messing with my bow and look at him in awe, "Woah!! You look so fancy!!" I complement him as I lightly touch the nice fabric of his suit.

"So do you!" He smiles and starts tying my bow for me, "I've never seen anyone wear a suit with a ribbon as a bow before!" I feel my face heat up from his kindness.

"It's a Seungkwan original!" I laugh a bit and blush more.

"Haha! No wonder it looks so great!!" he complements me as he makes sure the bow is even.

I smile lightly and blush from his actions. "Heh, thank you!" I take a deep breath and look in the mirror one more time before giving Hansol a big smile, "Ready to go?"

"Whenever you are!"

We go put on our winter coats and dress shoes before leaving the apartment. Once we make it outside, we take a moment to watch the Snow fall gently to the ground. It almost looks like it's Dancing! I feel a warm, gloved hand take mine as I stare up at the snow. My head shoots in the direction of Hansol, who was giving me a kind smile.

"Lets go." he says as he gently leads the way. I follow close as my thoughts begin to cloud my mind. I still have to think of a way to prevent Soonyoung from getting Hansol...for some reason, the thought of them together really hurts...Should I just tell Hansol that I love him? DO I love him? What if I just get these weird feelings because he's always so nice and caring towards me....if he gets with Soonyoung...would that stop? Would these sweet, gentle moments suddenly disappear once Soonyoung says 'I love you?'....I can't let that happen. I'm going to tell Hansol that I love him tonight.

We walk into the restaraunt and wait to get seated. It seems like they are holding some sort of New Years ball here...I look around the fancy building and move a bit closer to Hansol. I'm not used to these things.. But Hansol doesn't even flinch! He seems to be completely numb to these things.

"This place is...super fancy..." I smile lightly at Hansol.

"Hm?" He looks around and nods a bit, "Yeah, i guess it is."

Ok, is it just me or does he sound like he isn't impressed?? What fancy things is he used to?? What kinda silver spoon has he been suckin' on!?

"Hm..." he looks at me as if he's reading me like a book! After about a week or two of our friendship, Hansol started giving this look that I've seen him make only when he's interested in a book! I'm a book to this man! "You're intimidated by this place, am I right?" He smiles lightly, ready for my answer

"Um...well..." I sigh and look down at our connected hands. I lightly intertwine our fingers as I try to think of what to say, "yeah, kinda. I'm scared that I'm gunna embarass you.."

 I hear him laugh a bit as he ruffle my hair, "You're not going to embarrass me! I don't give a shit what these people think about me! They aren't what matter! What matters is our New Years together!" I feel my face get burning hot from his words, I couldn't help but smile!

A waitress eventually comes by and takes us to an empty table. We sit down and look at the menu in front of us.

"So, can I start the lovely couple off with something to drink?" the waitress smiles sweetly with her mistake. I shoot a look at Hansol before hiding my flushed face in my menu.

"Oh, we aren't a couple." Hansol politely corrects her and smiles. I really wish he would have just left it.

"O-oh! I'm sorry!" the waitress apologizes as she pulls out a pen and pad to write down our drink orders with.

"We'll both take some Champaign and for our Dinner, we will both have a Steak Chateaubriand in a Red wine sauce." he smiles as he gentle hands the menus to the waitress.

"O-oh!! Ok!! Coming right up, sir!" she takes the menus and goes off to the kitchen. She seemed surprised that after a minute of being here, Hansol already knew what to get.

"I hope you like what I ordered for us!" he gives me a gentle smile as he lays his napkin on his lap.

"I'll love it, don't worry!" I smile as I sit up a bit straighter than usual.

We begin carrying out our usual goofy, but sweet, conversations. Having this sort of regularity in such a high-class place makes me loosen up a bit.

"So, what's your New Year's resolution going to be?" Hansol asks, resting his head in his hand as he looks at me with bright eyes.

"I think my New Year's resolution is going to be to get over my stage fright!" I light up at the thought of being able to sing in front of people again, "What's yours?"

He laughs lightly and leans back in his chair, "Mine is to help you get rid of your stage fright!"

I blush lightly as a smile makes it's way into my face, "Looks like we'll be able to help each other out!"

He gives me a gentle smile as the waitress brings out our food and drinks. We thank her and begin to eat. 

There's a bit of silence between us as we eat. Should I try to ask him about his thoughts on Soonyoung? On me? On love?? Or maybe all of that would be too obvious...maybe I should just tell him I love him...but what if that makes our home situation weird...but what if I have no other choice? I mean, this is a nice place, a nice occation, and a nice moment! Maybe it'll be ok...I just gotta go for it!

I take a few minute to build up the courage to tell him. Once I do, I take a deep breath and open mouth...but as soon as I do, I'm cut off. Just my luck.

"Hey, Can I tell you something?" Hansol Seems a bit nervous as he pokes at the food on his plate.

"Sure! Go ahead!"

He wipes his mouth with his napkin before looking up at me, "I think...I have a crush on Soonyoung." 

I feel a sharp pain in my heart as soon as he mentions Soonyoung and crush in the same sentence. I look at him, Frozen in place. I feel like I can't move or speak or even fucking think!! I dunno what to do...should I tell him I like him? But that would just make it awkward now...

"Do you think I have a chance with him?" He follows his statement with a question accompanied with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. I've never seen that in him before...

"Um.."I choked out before clearing my throat, "Y-Yeah! He even told me earlier today that he was going to try to pull a move on you!" I let out a forced laugh as I force a smile to go along with it. I told him the truth...If he wants to be with Soonyoung...I'm not going to stop him. I want him to be happy.

He lights up and smiles, "What? Really??" a blush begins to creep it's way onto his face as he looks at his food.

"Ok everyone! It's time for the countdown to the new year!" one of the waitors say after grabbing everyone's attention. He starts everyone on a countdown as I pull out my phone and Text Soonyoung.

Me: You win.

Me: Happy New Year.


	6. Chapter 6

Soon after I texted Soonyoung, Soonyoung called Hansol and confessed to him. I remember seeing Hansol's face light up and grow red... Hansol looked so cute... he was so happy... Hansol became more and more attached to his phone, since it's the only way he could talk to his Boyfriend, but the more attached to his phone he got, the more I could feel the distance between us grow.

Spring came rolling in slower than I wanted, but either way it's here now. I come back home from my classes and see Hansol laying on the couch looking at his phone. I close the door behind me and just watch him for a bit, waiting for him to notice me.

"...I'm home!" I finally speak up after about a minute.

Hansol jumps and immediately sits up, he looks up at me with shock that quickly turns into a big smile, "Welcome home! How was class?"

"...It was alright." I answer him as I go to throw my bag into our room.

"What did ya' guys do?" Hansol follows me, phone in hand.

"We did some singing exercises, learned a new song, stuff like that." I sit on the bed and flop backwards.

"Oh, cool!" he sits down next to me and flops back, "so..." he looks at me with his big eyes, but I try to keep my gaze to the ceiling, "Jihoon called me earlier and said that he's getting everyone together for some karaoke!"

I tense up a bit and look over at him, "I'm not going."

Hansol starts poking me, "You have to!! It'll help you with your stage fright!!"

"But isn't this a big jump? Like, I'm going from singing in front of 2 people drunk to singing in front of 8 people sober!" I pout and start poking him back. He laughs and pulls me into a big hug. He hasn't hugged me since New Years...I blush and look up at him.

"But more than half have heard you sing and loved it!!! Do you not remember what they were saying about you when we first met? 'He has the voice of an angel!' 'he always manages to put all of his emotions into his songs!' I don't know about you, but to me it sounds like they admire you and your voice" Hansol gives me a big smile as he lightly rubs my back.

"...I'll...I'll only do it if you or Seokmin sing with me." I tried to hold my pout.

He gently ruffles my hair, "Whatever will make you comfortable!" I smile gently when he ruffles my hair.

"So, when are we supposed to go?"

Hansol pulls his phone out and begins reading a text from Soonyoung, "um...when ever you're ready. Jihoon told me that he's already down there with Mom and Dad" he smiles lightly at his phone and begins texting Soonyoung back.

"Ok, sounds good-" I pause in the middle of my sentance and give him a quizzical look, "Did you just call Jeonghan and Seungcheol mom and dad?" I smile lightly.

Hansol smiles at me and nods, "Yeeep! They really are like the group mom and dad!!"

I laugh and shake my head as I sit up, "You're so weird!" I go to my closet and put on something I wouldn't mind my friends seeing me in. I put on some jeans and my favorite Pink Sweater on. It's a bit big, but I like it like that! "You ready?"

He finishes texting Soonyoung before sitting up and putting his phone in his pocket, "Yep!" he gives me a smile and gets up.

We make our way down to the Karaoke place and meet up with our friends in the room they reserved. So far, Jihoon, Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Mingyu and Seokmin are here! I smile lightly when I see Seokmin, happy to see that he's here early.

"Hey guys!" Hansol greets everyone and sits next to Jihoon.

"Hi! Glad you can make it!" Mingyu greets us happily as he pats the spot between him and Seokmin. I smile and sit down between the two.

Hey, maybe I'll be able to get away with just singing in front of these guys instead of the whole group! "Hey, Seokmin? Will you si-"

"Guys, don't let Seungkwan sing until everyone is here!!" Hansol interrupts me with a booming voice, "He has to sing in front of the whole group to help him with his stage fright! The only exception he's getting is singing with Seokmin!"

I sigh and pout when I see mingyu at the corner of my eye looking at me. I turn to him and see his big bright expression, "W-what Is it?" I turn to look at his big bright eyes and big goofy grin.

"I'll finally be able to hear you sing!" his smile gets even bigger. I try to keep a pout, but couldn't help but smile back at.

"Yeah? Well, don't get too excited, alright? I don't wanna disappoint you." I uncross my arms and put my hands in my lap

"Don't listen to him Mingyu! This guy is amazing! He can sing FOUR octaves!! It's insane!!" Seokmin faces Mingyu and I as he moves one of my hands into his.

"Holy shit!! That's amazing!!" Mingyu's smile grows bigger as he does the same with my other hand.

I sigh and shake my head. I try to keep a pout, but all of their kind words and praise leads to a smile.

After a while, the rest of the group comes into the room and everyone starts doing their karaoke. I listen to them as I panic a bit on the inside. Everyone is here! This is a big fucking group! I gotta sing in front of them!! What if they hate it? What if they make fun of me?? Oooh nooo Hansol is doing that reading thing! He's reading me!! He knows I'm panicking!!! He knOWS!!!

Once Jihoon finishes his song, Hansol volunteers me to go next,"Ok! Seungkwan's turn!!"

I slump in my seat and whine, "I dun wannaaa!"

"Come on! I'll be with you!" Seokmin stands up and pulls me to my feet. He takes me to the front and starts scrolling through the songs, "anything you like?"

"No!" I pout and cross my arms like a defiant child.

Seokmin sighs and leans over to my ear and whisper, "If you cooperate with me, I'll take you back to my place and we can do whatever you want~ if you know what I mean~" I know what he means. He means fucking. He wants to dick me. Seokmin and I had a drunk fuck back in Highschool and ever since then we decided to be friends with benefits. We mostly fuck when one of us are feeling emotional or whenever one of just wants a good ol' fucking.

I blush pure red and sigh, "Fine. We're doing Say Yes."

Seokmin pulls back and beams, "Say yes it is then!" He hands me a microphone and puts the song on. I keep my eyes shut tight through the song as I give it my all.

( Here's a link to the song if you would like to take a little listen! https://youtu.be/AjqMbgq933A )

I keep my eyes closed after the song until I feel Seokmin hold my hand. I take a deep breath and slowly open my eyes to see everyone looking at Seokmin and I...no response...Are they shocked? Did they hate it?? Did I upset them?? Aaaa!!!!

I move a bit behind Seokmin to hide as I look down to the floor, but before I know it, everyone in the room begin to clap. I look up at everyone to see big smiles and a positive response. I smile lightly and come out of hiding.

"See, Seungkwan! Everyone loved it!! You were absolutely amazing!!!" Hansol cheers me on with kind words. I couldn't help but blush!

"I never knew you were that good, Seungkwan!!!! I'm impressed!!! I'm so so proud of you!!" Mingyu complements me and gives me his big goofy smile, making me blush more.

Seokmin takes me back to our seats and puts an arm around me. He leans close to my ear and whispers, "Good job, baby~ I'll give you a nice reward tonight~"

My face goes pure red as I fold my hands in my lap. I notice Hansol watching me and Seokmin as he texts who I assume is Soonyoung. I look down at my lap and try not to make eye contact with him as Seokmin whispers sexual things in my ear.

When we were all done with karaoke, we all walked out of the building together and say our byes.

"I'm gunna go home with, Seokmin, alright? I'll be back tomorrow morning." I smile lightly at Hansol as I explain the situation

He only nods a bit as he gives me that look. The reading look! God, I hate that look! But, like, he looks super fucking hot while doing it! I hate it!

"U-uh...o-okay! See ya' tomorrow!" I turn around and immediately run into Mingyu. 

He laughs and hugs me, "I hope you have fun at Seokmin's! Thank you for singing for us! You have a very beautiful voice!" he rubs my back a bit and kisses the top of my head. It was a bit odd, but I don't really mind. He's a big guy with a lot of love to give! He probably kisses everyone's head!

I giggles and smile big, "Thank you for being so supportive! Talk to ya' later!" I finish my byes and begin to walk home with Seokmin. Once we're out of sight, I feel Seokmin wrap his arm around my waist and hold me close.

"Do you have anything you wanna try tonight? We can do whatever you want since you were able to sing in front of everyone today!" he kisses my cheek softly.

I blush pure red and look away, "U-Um...." I look around and whisper to him, "C-can you...be more forceful than usual?"

A smirk begins to make it's way across his face as his eyes begin to show lust, "Your wish is my command~"


	7. Fuck

We walk into the front entrance of the Apartment building and head for the elevator. Seokmin pushes the up button before pulling me in front of him and hugging me from behind.

"You're getting real touchy, Seokmin~" I giggle and lean back into him.

"Well, of course I am~" he kisses my cheek and hooks his thumbs in the front of my waistband, "I'm about to fuck my best friend~!"

I laugh and lightly hit his arm, "Don't say it allowed!" The elevator doors open and we walk in calmly.

Once the elevator doors were closed, I found myself pinned against the wall with his lips against mine. I jump in surprise, but I quickly get into it and wrap my arms around his neck. I feel his lips curl into a smile against mine as he wraps his arms around my waist and holds me close to him.

"I want you to wrap your legs around me, alright? I'll carry you to my Apartment." he holds me as tight he can as I attempt to get both legs around him. I hold onto him tightly and hide my face.

"D-did I do it?"

He laughs and starts kiss my neck softly, "You did perfect, Baby~" he purrs into my neck as he starts trying to grind against me. I gasp in surprise, but quickly cover my mouth when the elevator doors open.

He walks down the hall calmly until we make it to his door. He pins me against it and holds me up with one arm while be goes through his pocket, looking for his keys.

I hold onto him tightly and pout. I begin poking his back to irritate him, "Hurry uuup~!! Baby needs his baba!" I laugh at myself for saying it.

He laughs and kisses my cheek before shifting my weight onto him and opening the door. He kicks the door closed behind us before pinning me against the nearest wall and kissing me roughly. I bunch up the back of his shirt in my hands as I kiss him back needily. I feel him grind against me roughly, making my legs feel weak.

"Are you feeling it, baby? Your legs are loosening up." he rests his forehead against mine while asking his question.

I pant heavily as I try to tighten my legs around him, "Y-yeah..."

He shifts my weight back onto him before taking me to the couch and ploping down with me beneath him, "lets do it here, alright? I'm scared that if I fuck you against the wall you'll fall over."

I laugh and push him, "More like your dick is gunna break!"

He laughs and hits me playfully, "Hey, My dick is made of fuckin steel!"

"Suuure it is!" I start imitating his voice, "'D-don't bounce like that! It feels like it's bending!' how the fuck does that even happen? You're dick is just too sensitive!"

"It happens when you're bouncing on it all goofy!! You don't know how to fuck!"

I burst into laughter and pretend to look offended, "Excuse me? We've been fucking since highschool!! I think I know how to ride a dick!"

"Obviously you don't!"

"Ok, Are we gunna fuck or are we gunna fight over your fragile dick?" I tease him and start poking him.

He laughs and kisses my forehead, "ok, ok, We're gunna fuck!" he purrs and starts kissing my neck, "So you wanna go rough, right?" he gently licks it and purrs, "heh, that's an unusual request coming from you~" he starts sliding his hands under my shirt and up my torso teasingly slow, "is there any reason why you want it rough?"

I turn my head away and take off my shirt for him, "N-no reason..."

He laughs and starts to kiss my collar bone, "Don't lie~, it's ok!" he starts pinching my nipples and rolling them between his fingers, "Is there someone you want me to imitate?"

I let out a surprised gasp from his actions and put my hands on his shoulders, "n-nooo~"

"Come ooon~! We've done roleplay shit like that before! It's ok to ask! No need to hide it~!" He smirks and starts to nibble at my chest.

"A-Ah! D-don't leave any marks, alright? You know I don't like that!" I pout and whine at his actions.

"Tell me who it is and I won't leave a mark!" Seokmin starts to bite my chest roughly.

"A-Ah!! O-okay okay!" I pout lightly, "...H-Hansol..." I look away so I won't have to see his dumbfounded face.

"...Hansol? Like, your roommate Hansol? Like, the guy who's dating one of our Best friends?" He rests his chin on my chest.

I sigh and look back down at him, "Y-yeah..."

"Do you love him?"

"T-that doesn't matter! Can we just continue what we were doing?? We keep stopping cause you keep talking!" I blush deeply and try to avoid his question.

He smiles, "I'll continue as long as you answer my questions!" he flips me over roughly and ties my hands behind my back with my discarded shirt. He sits on his knees on the couch as he pulls me up onto his lap. He places a hand on crotch and starts rubbing it roughly, "Do you love him?"

I moan and blush pure red, "n-nn~....Y-yeah...I-I like him, atleast"

He smiles and starts attempting to unbutton my pants, "Why don't you tell him?" Once he gets my pants unbuttoned, he helps me out of them.

"I-I was going t-to, b-but before I could He told me he liked Soonyoung..." I look down at his hands and watch as one lightly trails up my body back up to my chest and the other lightly cups my crotch. The one on my chest becomes to play with my nipple again.

"I see...I'm sorry that happened," He starts kissing the back of my neck and grinding against my ass, "Everything will work out in the end. Just be you and I know he won't be able to resist you for long!" he starts kneading my crotch roughly.

I moan and gasp at the sensation, "S-Seokmin..." I bite my lip a bit before resting my head against his.

I feel him start to grind against my ass a bit harder, "Yeah?"

"F-fuck me good~" I pant and try to entice him by rubbing my ass against his crotch in rhythm with his grinds.

"Wow, You're really horny, huh?" he laughs and makes me lean over the armrest, "I'll make sure to fuck you real good~"

~*Hansol's POV*~

I watch as Seokmin and Seungkwan walk off together. Seungkwan's face was pretty red when he was talking to me...what are they going to do?

I turn and start heading home, pondering what they could be doing. Based on what I saw and what I know of Seungkwan's body language...maybe they're going to...do the dirty? Maybe I should ask Soonyoung about it.

I pull my phone out of my pocket and begin to text Soonyoung:

Me: Hey, baby? Can I ask you a question?

Soonyoung: Sure thing, hun! Ask away~

Me: Well, Seokmin and Seungkwan just walked off together and Seungkwan was acting a bit strange. Do you have any idea why?

Soonyoung: Oooo~ I knooow~

Me: You do?

Soonyoung: I do!

Me: Can I know?

Soonyoung: Hmmm...Maaaybeee~

Me: Heh, what do I gotta do?

Soonyoung: Hmmmm...I want you to come visit me for spring break!

Me: I was going to do that anyways!

Soonyoung: But I want you to stay the whooole time!

Me: hm, I dunno about the whole time. Seungkwan won't be able to go see his family once again so I wanna make sure he isn't alone.

Soonyoung: Babe, You spend everyday with him! We barely get to see each other! Please just come and stay!

I sigh and walk into the apartment complex. Is kick off my shoes and plop down on the couch. I would really prefer it if Seungkwan wasn't left alone...Maybe I could get Seungcheol or maybe Mingyu to keep him company? I guess that could work.

Me: Alright, I'll stay

Soonyoung: Yay~! I won!!

Me: Now you'll tell me what Seokmin and Seungkwan are doing, right?

Soonyoung: Yep! Seungkwan and Seokmin are probably fucking!

Me: What??? Really???

Soonyoung: Yep! They're suuuper close friends if you know what I mean

Me: Dude! I thought that they might be doing it, but I didn't think Seungkwan or Seokmin would actually do that!!

Soonyoung: Dude, Seungkwan is a total slut!! He'll fuck anything as long as it has a dick!! He always want sum fu K

I put my phone down on my chest and look up at the ceiling in surprise. Holy fuck! I thought- but I didn't really think- what? Huh? I dwell in my baffled thoughts a bit before deciding to call Seungkwan. Maybe he isn't really fucking him? He wouldn't actually do it, right? Why does my heart hurt so much? It feels like I'm being stabbed in the heart every time I think about Seungkwan getting fucked by Seokmin...

I hold the phone up to my ear and listen to the ringing until I hear it pick up. For a moment, I feel relieved.

"H-Hansol...?" I hear Seungkwan breath out my name and a slight squeaking sound in the background as Seungkwan seems to try to steady his breathing. I feel my face heat up at the lustful tint in his voice.

"U-Um, hey! So, Soonyoung wanted me to spend Spring break with him, is that Alright?" I find myself listening closely to the noises through the phone as I continue to explain, "I promise to ask Seungcheol and Mingyu to keep you company! I know you must feel pretty lonely some times...S-so I promise to make sure you don't while I'm gone."

"Nn...O-okay..." His breath is shaky. I can tell that his mind is somewhere else.

"...Your breath is uneven." I decide to call him out on it. I can't help, but smile at his small gasp and his attempts to hide it.

"A-Ah, Really? H-haha, I think I'm getting sick...S-Seokmin even said earlier T-that m-my forehead s-seemed pretty hot..." He let out a nervous laugh after his obvious lie.

"Oh really? I guess that makes sense." I smile lightly and bite my lip. Heh, I love teasing him, "What are you and Seokmin doing?"

"W-what are we doing...?" I hear him whispering with Seokmin before giving me an answer, "U-Um....I-I'm..."

"Come on~ say it~! He won't mind~" I hear Seokmin encourage Seungkwan to finish the sentence.

"I-I'm being-....S-Seokmin is-..." I hear the squeaking sound in the background get louder as Seungkwan tries to get his thoughts in order. I can hear Seungkwan start to get frustrated, "F-FUCK!! SEOKMIN H-HANG UP THE D-DAMN PHONE!!! I-I CAN'T-"

I hear Seokmin's laugh get louder as the phone moves to him. I can hear Seungkwan moaning like crazy in the background as Seokmin speaks, "Well, I think you can guess what we're doing, Right? Have a nice night, Hansol!" He hangs up the phone.

I just lay there frozen with my jaw dropped as I listen to the aftertone. Holy. Fuck...So that was Seungkwan when he's...

I let out a sigh and look down at my crotch. Fuck. I'm horny.


	8. Awkward

I wake up the next morning from Seokmin repeatedly poking and playing with my cheeks. I give him an annoyed look and it only makes him laugh.

"Good morning, sleepyhead~!" Seokmin greets me and rests his arm on my waist.

I ignore him for a bit as I try to put together everything that happened the night before. So, Seokmin and I went back to his place and we fucked...but something happened before we finished...what was it Again?...

I look look at Seokmin surprised as I voice my thoughts, "Fuck! Hansol heard us!" I push him and pout, "Why did you pick up the call?? He must have felt so awkward!!"

He laughs and stretches, "Cause you're super sexy when you have to hide it! Plus, there's a chance that it could have made him jealous!" My thoughts linger a bit on the jealous part. I would LOVE to see Hansol jealous over me, too bad that would never happen! Don't you just love it when you're in love with your best friend even thought he's dating your other Best friend? I know I sure do! Sarcasm is such a great thing!

I sit up and look at him, "He isn't going to be jealous. He has Soonyoung, remember?" I look around at my surroundings a bit and notice that it's Seokmin's bedroom, "Um...When did we get here?"

"You passed out right after you came so I cleaned you up and moved you in here so that I could clean up the mess you made on my couch."

I hit his chest before crawling out of bed, "That's what you get for calling Hansol!! You get a cummy couch!" I nod in agreement with myself as I make my way into the living room to retrieve my Scattered clothes.

After I gather my clothes, I feel Seokmin's arms wrap around my waist from behind, "How about a little quicky to get the day started?"

"Nope! I'm mad at you!" I wiggle out of his hold and stick my tongue out at him. I begin to put my clothes back on, "Besides, I gotta think of a good cover story to tell Hansol."

"Why don't you just tell him the truth? Tell him," He begins to imitate my voice, "'Seokmin and I are Fuck buddies! He helps me handle the raging boners I get for you!'"

I smile lightly at his impression of me and lightly hit his arm, "That would give him a heart attack. Everyone sees you as a pure Angel, so if anyone knew you're like this they would actually die."

He laughs and hugs me, "I bet they see you as a pure angel too!"

I laugh at his comment, "Haha! bullshit! They see me as a Sassy Fatass!"

"Dude, you aren't even fat."

"Tell that to all of the food I've stuffed in my face." I pull away from his hug and put on my shoes.

"I think you're too hard on yourself." He leans against the wall as he watches me.

"I'm not hard on myself. I'm honest with myself." I open the door and peck his lips, "Bye, see ya later."

I close the door behind me and start walking home. What in the he'll am I going to tell Hansol? He must have heard me moaning and what Seokmin said to him before hanging up was a pretty big giveaway. Maybe I could roll along with the sick thing? Would that work?

I slowly open the front door and tiptoe into the apartment. I quietly close the door behind me and take off my shoes. I tiptoe over to the couch and and plop down face first. I sigh and curl up, facing the back of the couch. I close my eyes and listen to the silence of the apartment. Either Hansol is still asleep or he went to work. Well, either way, I guess I have some time to think about my excuse.

I hear the door close and I jump up and look in the direction of the door. Shit, I think I fell asleep. I sit up and give Hansol a nervous smile, "H-hey, you!" I laugh nervously and run a hand through my hair as I pull my knees to my chest.

"H-Hey! Um... How are you feeling? Still 'sick'?" Hansol takes off his shoes and comes over to sit next to me.

"U-Um..." I pause and think about what I wanna say. Eventually, I sigh and decide to tell him the truth, "Look. Hansol, I'm sorry about last night...Seokmin saw you calling, picked it up and made me answer while Seokmin and I were...you know. He...He had my hands tied...so I couldn't hang it up on my own..." I look down at the floor, a bit embarrassed, "I'm truly sorry..." i place my feet on the ground and sit properly

He nods a bit and pats my back, "It's alright, you don't have to be sorry. I kinda knew from the start that you two were doing it. The way you said my name and the squeaking in the background was a giveaway."

I bit my lip and blush, "O-Oh..." I fold my hands in my lap, feeling even more embarrassed.

There's an awkward silence between the two of us for what feels like hours, but it was probably at most a minute. Hansol breaks the silence with a sigh, "To be honest...." He leans back on the couch, contemplating what he wants to say, "Hearing you two...um...turned me on..."

I blush pure red and turn to look at him at lightning speed, "What did you just say?" Our eyes meet and I smile lightly.

"Please don't make me say it again."

"No! I really didn't hear you! I didn't catch it! Just say it one more time!" I turn to face him as I straight up lie to him.

He laughs a bit and looks down at his lap, "Um..." he takes a deep breath and looks up at me with his big brown Eyes, "When we were on the phone, I was getting-"

"You were getting a boner cause of the noises and the situation, right?" My smile grows as I finish his sentence.

He laughs a bit and nods, "Right."

"Noo...Really?"

"Really!" He laughs at me and pushes me playfully. I sit up straight and face forward with a proud grin. 

"What are you so happy about?" he sits up and looks at me.

"I'm happy I was able to get you like that!" I look at him with a big smile.

"Why would you be happy about something like that?"

I think about my response for a bit before facing him and giving him an innocent smile, "Because, then if I were too...offer you 'help', I know there's a chance you'll say yes!"

He blushes pure red and looks at me with surprise, "Seungkwan, I'm dating Soonyoung!! That would be devastating to him!"

"Well, let me give you my reasoning: 1. I like dick. 2. I like you. 3. I like your dick. 4. I won't be telling him what happens. 5. I know you won't tell him what happens. 6. It's not like I'll let you put it in since you're a taken man. At most, I'll let you fuck my thighs! So, it's more like masturbation with a friend...'s thighs!"

His jaw drops as I talk about my reasoning, "Dude! I never thought you would be like this!"

"Well, ya' shouldn't have told me that you got hard to the sounds of me being fucked! Now I'm more open to you about these things! It's all or nothing here!"

"Okay, okay I get it," He laughs a bit and scratches his head as he thinks thinks back to the original subject, "Thanks for the offer...but I don't wanna live with the guilt. I don't wanna hurt anyone."

I sigh and lean against the back of the couch, "Dang...I was really hoping for it....Welp, looks like I'm gunna have to help myself~" I slowly reach down for my crotch to make sure I get a good reaction from hansol.

His eyes widen and his face grows pure red as he grabs my hand and pulls it away from my crotch, "What are you doing???"

"I was about to touch myself! What do you think I was gunna do?" I giggle and give him an innocent smile, "All or nothing, remember~"

"Y-you can't do that, Seungkwan! You don't know what could happen!" he bites his lip a bit as he watches me.

I smirk a bit as I lace my fingers with his, "Oh~ I dunno what's gunna happen~?" I laugh a bit before moving a bit closer to him, "Maaaybeee I should push your buttons a bit more to find out!"

"Don't you dare." He moves his face a bit closer to mine. I catch him looking at my lips

I giggle and start doing fake moans and gasps, "A-Ahh~! H-Hansol~! F-fuck my thighs harder~! i-it feels so damn good!!"

He growls lightly and presses his forehead against mine, "Do anything like that one more time and anything that happens from here on out is your fault."

I giggles and press his hand do my chest, "T-Touch me, please~ I-I need you~!"

"I'm warning you!" he puts a hand on my waist and pulls me close to him. 

I giggle a bit as I place my legs on either side of him, ready to get fucked up, H-Hansol!! Hansol!!! I-I gunna cum!! I'm gunna cum!!" I start imitating my orgasm moans and voice when Hansol suddenly scoops me up and moves us to the bedroom.

He pins me down and begins attacking my neck with harsh bites and kisses, "We aren't telling Soonyoung about this, Alright?"

I blush and purrs, "Alright~" I close my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck and move my head to give him more room. I feel my heart begin to pound in anticipation. I can't believe this is actually happening!!! The man I love most is going to fuck me!! Well....fuck my thighs...but still! He's going to touch me!!

I feel him begin kissing down my neck to my collar bone. He starts nibbling and biting at it, "Did Seokmin touch you here?" he looks up at me with lust clouded eyes.

I look up at him and tangle my hand in his hair, "Yep~" I giggle and start playing with his hair.

Hansol looks down at me for a bit before trying to get me out of my clothes. I laugh and help him disrobe me. Once I'm naked beneath him, he puts his hands in mine and gives me a loving kiss. I blush pure red from his gentle action. My heart feels funny...it feels whole.

He presses his forehead against mine and gives me a gentle smile, "I want you to use my hands to show me where he touched you, alright?"

My face heats up as I nod. I start by placing his hands on my chest and slowly guiding them down my torso then up my sides, "H-he touched me a lot around here..."

He nods and kisses me, "Okay, where else?"

I fidget a bit under him and bite my lip, "U-Um..." I slowly guide his hands toward my crotch, but I make him go around it and touch my inner thighs, "H-here.." why do I feel nervous? My heart is pounding! If it was anyone else I would have had them touch my dick with no problem! Why am I being so shy now?? This kind of ruins the confident slut facade I was doing earlier!

He smiles as he spreads my legs. He gently rubs my inner thigh and leans down to kiss it, "I know there's more than this~"

I flinch lightly from his gentle touch, "H-Hansol..." I bite my lip and thank a bit about my response before sitting up and looking down at him, "Touch me...I n-need you..."

He smiles as he sits up and kisses me lovingly, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you~" He slides his hand up my thigh to my dick and lightly grazed it with his finger tips, "You want me to touch yoh here right?"

I shiver and pout, "Hansoool~ p-pleeease?" I grab onto his shirt as I receive a small laugh in reply.

"But you're so cute when you're teased~" He wraps his free arm around my waist and pulls me a bit closer. He places gentle, hot kisses on my neck, "But don't worry, I'll make you feel super good."

I bite my lip and rest my forehead on his shoulder as he begins kissing and nibbling my neck. He firmly grasps my dick and begins to move his hand slowly, looking for a reaction. I moan and move my other hand to grab his shirt. I pant and try to thrust up into his hand. I feel my head begin to get foggy from his small action. How the fuck is he able to do this to me? I've had a lot of sex in my life and I usually don't start to feel like this until the dick is in!! So how the fuck!

He laughs a bit and moves his hand faster, "Do you like that?"

I nod and pant needily, "U-Uh huh..." I try to organize my thoughts a bit more as I slide a hand down from his chest to the obvious bulge in his pants. He flinched and his grip on my dick tightens a bit. I look up at him with a small smile, "Can I?"

He gives me a gentle smile and nods, "Go ahead, baby~"

I smile lightly and blush from the nickname. I move my other hand to meet the one I have on his crotch. I begin fiddling with his pants until I'm able to get his dick out. I bite my lip and look up at him, "Y-You're fucking huge."

He laughs and kisses my forehead, "Yeah? Well go ahead and touch it, it'll grow even more~"

I burst out into laughter at his sex talk, "Ok, Ok, I'm not gunna touch it if you're gunna say things like that!" I hug him as I laugh so hard that I cry.

"Huh? What's so funny about what I said?" he rubs my back and tilts his head.

"It was so damn cheesy and goofy!! It was great!" I wipe away the tears and give him a big happy smile.

He smiles lightly and runs a hand through my hair, "Was it really that funny?"

I giggle and rest my head in his hand, "To me, yes! I've never once in my life heard someone say that outside of an 80's porn."

He laughs and kisses me gently, "Okay, I get it, silly!" He gently lays me back down on the bed before going through my nightstand, "You got lube in here, right?"

I laugh and nod, "Yep, should be a small bottle somewhere in there! Already wanna get to it?"

"Well, why not! You were pretty sexy when I was touching you." he smiles at me as he pulls out the lube.

I laugh and give him a big smile, "What a sweet thing to say!" I giggle and close my legs for him, "So, in a what position do you wish to fuck these luscious thighs of mine?" I try to be elegant as I raise my closed legs and present them like the girls on those price-is-right shows.

He smiles and shakes his head as he rubs the lube on his dick and positions him self at my thighs in a way he thinks will pleasure me as well. He wraps his arms around my legs and drapes them over one of his shoulders, "This position is just fine, Baby."

He slowly pushes himself all the way between my thighs. I blush pure red and look down at his dick poking out from between my thighs, "Fuck..." He barely moved and I already feel like a wreck! Why do I love this boy so damn much? Why do I want him so bad?

He smiles lightly and begins to thrust slowly in between my thighs, "H-How does it feel?"

"W-Weird..." I watch him as he speeds up. I cover my mouth in attempts to hide my noises.

He smiles lightly and reaches down to grab my dick. He begins to jerk me off, "Does it feel like a good weird, or a bad weird?"

"I-it feels good~" I stutter out before releasing little whimpers of pleasure, "Fuck...only you..."

"Hm?" he starts thrusting fast, grunting a bit, "What did you say?"

I moan and hide my face in my hands, "Fuck!! H-Hansol, why do you d-drive me so crazy??"  I tremble lightly and do my best to keep my legs tightly closed for him.

"W-What do you mean..?" He moans a bit louder and jerks me off faster.

I choke our a moan and arch my back, "Y-You're not even in me and yet your t-touch makes wanna cum already~!" I feel him slow down so I peak through my fingers to look at him, "L-like...nobody has ever made me feel like this."

He's looking at me with big, shiney eyes. He's blushing just like he did on New years, "Really...?" He rests his head against my legs as his thrusting slowly come to a stop.

I move my hands away from my face and tilt my head, "Y-Yeah..." I bite my lip, a bit worried and needy at the same time.

I notice him scanning my body, make me fidget a bit, "Seungkwan...I don't want this to stop."

I giggle and playfully hit his leg, "Then we'll just keep going at it, we don't have to stop after one go!"

He smiles lightly and rubs my thigh, "Do you mind if I change our position?"

I give him a gentle smile, "Go right ahead, Sweetie."

He smiles and moves me onto my side. He lays down behind me and pulls me closer to him, putting us in a spooning position. He pushes himself back between my thighs and plants sweet kisses on my back, "Is this Alright?"

I blush and nod, "As long as it feels good~" I giggle and roll my hips a bit. He laughs lightly as he holds me close and begins to thrust.

"I'll do my best, I promise~" He nibbles one of my shoulderblades and sucks on it roughly. I jump and gasp in pleasure from his actions. He's the only one I'll let leave marks on me. He's the only one I want to touch me. I wish he was mine...I wish we could be together...I really love him...

"Ah..H-Hansol.." I moan out his name and hold onto his arms tightly so he won't move them from my body.

He tightens his hold around me and speeds up his thrusts, "Y-Yeah, Baby?" I feel him rest his forehead against me, his heated breath hitting my back.

"F-fuck...p-please touch me~ " I begin to pant lightly from the pleasure and the heat.

He laughs lightly as he reaches down to grab my dick and start jerking me off once again, "like this?" he ends his question with a gentle kiss to my back.

"A-Ahh!! Yeah!!" I bite my lip and grab the sheets tightly. How can a thigh fuck feel so good? I think it's because Hansol is the one doing it. Or maybe I'm just so happy being touched by him that it's making me excited? That could be it. I really don't want this to stop! Can this just be the rest of my life? God! I love this boy so much! I love him!

I feel my mind begin to get fogged up by lust as my thoughts of my overwhelming love for Hansol linger. I begin to tear up as I try to grind on him. He slows down a bit and speaks to me with a worried voice, "What's wrong?"

I whine and reach back to put a hand on the back of his head, "p-please don't slow down! I-I really wanna keep going!" I bite my lip and try to clench my thighs, holding onto his hair tightly.

He moans lightly and kisses my back. He speeds back up and nuzzles into my back, "I wanna keep going too, baby..." he places gentle loving kisses all over my back as he goes even faster than before.

I moan in pleasure as I hold onto his hair, "F-fuck! I-I love you!! I love you!!" I start to cry out in pleasure. I can't keep it in anymore! At least in this situation I could say later that my head was so cloudy that I didn't know what I was saying...

I feel pleasure begin to build to pool in my stomach before it finally bursts. I cry out Hansol's name as I cum all over his hand.

I feel his arms tighten around me as he starts thrusting his hips sparatocally into my thighs, "S-shit! I-I love you too, baby! Fuck!" He lets out a low moan before cumming all over my thighs. We lay there limp for a while, heavy panting being the only sound in the room. His words ring in my head, making me smile like an idiot.

Once I have some energy, I lay on my back and look at him, "Hansol...?"

He nuzzles up to me and kisses my cheek, "Yes, precious?"

"Did...you mean what you said? When you said you loved me..." I bite my lip, a bit scared of his response.

"Um..." he runs a hand through his hair as he props his head up. He looks down at me with a loving smile, "my..." he clears his throat and tries to gather his thoughts, still feeling out of it, "My feelings are still fickle...I love Soonyoung, but every time I think of you, my hear always wants to describe the feeling as love..." He plops his head back down and pulls me close to him, "Every time I think of you, my heart begins to race and I can't help but smile...when Soonyoung told me that you and Seokmin where fuck buddies, I had this aching feeling in my heart...I guess that's what made me wanna call you last night." He smiles gently and kisses my cheek.

I feel my cheeks flush from his words. I can't help but smile at how gentle and loving he is towards me. I turn my body towards him and peck his lips, "Hansol?"

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow is the start of spring break right? So you'll be leaving to see Soonyoung tomorrow, right?" I start playing with his hair.

"Yep!" He turns his head to start kissing my hand.

I giggle and nuzzles him, "Then can we spend all of today fucking?" Hansol stops kissing my hand and looks at me with big eyes. I giggle and whisper to him, "I'll even let you put it in~"

Before I knew it, he was on top of me once more with all the energy in the world. We spent the rest of the day just fucking the shit out of each other.


	9. Broken

I wake up in the morning curled up in bed with a pink blanket draped over me. I stretch and kick off the blanket as I reminisce about the night before. Hansol and I spent all of yesterday being intimate with each other! We spent most of the time fucking, but in between fucks, we would make out, cuddle, and share sweet little conversations. It was the best day of my life and I wish it could have lasted longer!

I roll over and plop my arm down on the empty spot next to me. I pout and sit up. I was expecting Hansol to be asleep with me! I was hoping we would get to cuddle a bit before he had to go to see his boyfriend...fuck...I fucked a taken man all of yesterday. I'm pretty low, huh?

I shuffle out of bed and put on some pajama shorts along with one of Hansol's shirts. I check myself out in the mirror before heading for the door. I turn my back towards the mirror and check out my ass. It hurts like hell, but it sure is hotter than it! I give my ass a playful smack before leaving the room with a giggle.

I wonder into the living room where I notice a packed suitcase on the floor. I pout and give it a small kick before wondering to the kitchen. I peak in and see Hansol making some scrambled eggs. He seems lost in his thoughts...he seems serious...but I can fix that!! He just needs me to cheer him up!

I tiptoe into the kitchen and ever so slowly approach him from behind. When I get close enough to him, I trap him in a quick, tight hug and nuzzle my face into him, "Hansol!!! Good morning!!!" I put my chin on his shoulder and smile brightly.

Hansol gasps in surprise from my hug attack, but looks away from me when he realizes what's going on. He stays silent and doesn't greet me. I'm not having that!

I nuzzle my head under his arm and sway a bit with my arms still around him, "Breakfast smells amazing! Did you make any for me?" I look up at him and giggle a bit as I tease him.

"Um..." he nods and poors the finished eggs onto a plate. He stabs the food with a fork and hands me the plate, "Yeah...here you go."

I look at him worried as I grab the fork, "What's wrong? Why are you giving me all the eggs?" I eat the eggs that were left on the fork before trying to give him the plate and fork, "You need breakfast too."

"N-no, you eat them. I made them for you." He scratches the back of his head as he scans me. I bet he's enjoying my little outfit! My shorts show off my ass perfectly and it's always cute to wear your boyfriends shirts! Too bad we aren't dating, but still! He must love it! He sighs and speaks up again, "Um...I'm gunna need to talk to you..."

I feel my heart drop out of fear. It's always scary when someone says they need to talk to you! It always feels like you're in trouble! I nod lightly and start to eat the eggs, trying to eat my nerves away.

He leads me to the living room and has me sit on the couch. He pases in front of the tv as he runs a hand through his hair. I stuff my face as I watch him go back and forth across the room. He stops in front of me and looks at me with a sad, reluctant face, "Look, Seungkwan..." he sighs and crosses his arms, "Last night...last night was a mistake."

I pale as his words ring in my head. I feel frozen in place as I stare up at him. I open my mouth to say something, but no words come out.

"In sorry...I shouldn't have done that to you...l-last night...ment nothing..." He looks down at the floor as he forced the words out of his mouth.

I hold the fork tightly in my hand and try to move it away from the plate. I feel myself shaking and I prefer that my shaking doesn't cause a repeated ding sound against the plate, "But...you said you loved me..." I try to keep my usual smile as I search for answers. It hurts so bad. It hurts to smile.

"I-I..." he pauses and takes a deep breath, "I lied..."

"H-hansol..." I look down at my plate and think a bit about his response. The way he said that didn't seem genuine. Why is he doing this? I get that I was in the wrong in the first place for fucking him, but he said that he loved me back! Hansol has never once lied to me! Especially when it came to emotional stuff! Why would he lie about saying he loved me?

A knock at the door snaps me out of my thoughts. I look up as Hansol, with his suitcase in hand, starts heading for the door. I put my plate aside and run over to him. I grab his arm and hug it tight, "Hansol, tell me the truth! Do you love me or not?? Please be honest!!" I shut my eyes tightly as I cling to his sleeve.

Hansol looks at me surprised, the air falling silent. I feel his gentle hand cup my cheek and gently lift my head to look him in the eyes, "I..."

I look up at him with hopeful, teary eyes. Please say you love me...please...it's all I want.

Our moment is interrupted by a rough knock. He pulls away from me and opens the door to let in our visitors. In walks Mingyu and Seugcheol with groceries and big smiles. Seugcheol puts his bags down in the kitchen as he speaks with a cheerful tone, "Hey guys! So, I brought some stuff to make some Chapchae! I also got some snack and shit! I got shit!"

Mingyu laughs and puts the rest of the bags with Seungcheol's, "A lot of shit!"

"Heh, yep! Well we're going to be spending a lot of time together just the three of us so might as well prepare!" Seungcheol taps Mingyu's back lightly, "Thanks for helping me carry all that."

"No problem!" Mingyu and Seungcheol walk back to meet Hansol and I.

Hansol and I just lock eyes with each other, my heart breaking every second we stay like this. "Hansol...please..." I take a few steps closer to him, still keeping eye contact. It hurts so much, but I don't want to look away...I don't wanna lose him...I don't wanna lose to Soonyoung again, "I need to know how you really feel."

Hansol brings a hand up to cup my cheek, but he hesitates right before his hand could touch me. He pulls his hand down to his side and balls it into a fist, "I'll talk to you later, Seungkwan..." he looks down at the floor as he leaves the apartment.

I watch the door as everything plays back in my head. I look down to the floor and try to hold back tears. I feel my lip begin to quiver, making it hard for me to keep any sort of smile. I have to stay calm. Everything will be alright. Buck up, Seungkwan! Don't worry your friends! I glance over at Seungcheol and Mingyu in hopes that they were distracted with something else, but with my luck, they weren't. They were both looking back and forth between me and the door with jaws dropped. They seem baffled by the events that unfolded before them.

Mingyu rushes to me and pulls me into a firm, loving hug. He gently pets the back of my head and kisses my forehead in attempts to make me feel better, "Everything is alright," he looks at Seungcheol confused before continuing to console me, "We're here for you, Seungkwan...Do you wanna tell us what happened?"

I hide my face in Mingyu and hold onto his shirt tightly, "No..."

Seungcheol comes over and gently rubs my back, "Come over to the couch and talk to us about it. I don't want you to keep your feelings inside when you got people to help you." He gestures for Mingyu to follow him into the living room. 

Mingyu nods and gently moves me to the living room. Mingyu sets me on the couch and sits down next to me with his arm gently wrapped around me. I lean into him and look at my lap.

Seungcheol sits on the other side of me and holds my hand, "So, tell us what's up."

I stay quiet for a minute or two, trying to organize the events in my head and trying to figure out what I should tell them, "Um..." I hold Seungcheol's hand tightly as I finally decide on what to say, "So...I've had feelings for Hansol for a long time now and...um..." I pull my knees to my chest before continuing, "We...we fucked yesterday." Mingyu and Seungcheol's eyes widen in surprise.

"Wait, you fucked him?" Seungcheol's voice has a sharpness to it, but he also tries to speak softly so he doesn't worsen the situation.

"Yeah..." I play with the hem of my shirt and bite my lip. I look down and avoid making any sort of eye contact with the two.

I hear Seungcheol sigh before patting my shoulder, "Continue with your story..."

I nod lightly and take a deep breath, "S-So...I may have said that I loved him while we were..you know, but he said that he loved me back and... Hearing him say that really changed everything for me... T-then he said something about how he has strange feelings for me that his heart tells him is love..." I smile lightly as I think back to his loving words, "Everything he did was sweet and loving...he made me so happy.." My smile begins to fade when I start to move onto this morning's events.

Mingyu hugs me gently and rests his head against mine, doing his best to comfort me. I glance over at Seungcheol, expecting him to see a look of disappointment on his face, but pleasantly surprised to see a sympathetic look.

I take a deep breath and pull my knees to my chest as I attempt to tell them what happened this morning, "U-um...this morning...he told me that yesterday ment nothing...he said that it was a mistake..." I hide my face in my knees as I feel myself start to shake. I try to hold back tears and organize my thoughts, H-he told me that he lied...he lied about loving me..."

Mingyu's hug tightens around me as he gently kisses the top of my head. Seungcheol gets up and starts pacing around in a similar manner Hansol was earlier. Seungcheol runs a hand through his hair as he pulls out his phone and fiddles with it.

"I'm so sorry that happened...I wish I could make it better for you..." Mingyu spoke softly as he gently rocked me.

"Mom is going to be coming down in a bit." Seungcheol put his phone in his pocket and goes to lean against the wall. I assume that he means Jeonghan is going to be coming down soon. I guess they've embraced their roles as mom and dad of the group.

"P-please don't make all of this a big deal...I shouldn't have started it in the first-"

"You may have fucked up in this situation, but at least you see that and stayed honest to yourself and to Hansol." Seungcheol's voice sounds stern. I think he's mad. He pulls out his phone and begins fiddling again

"But-"

"No buts. When Hansol gets back, I'm going to have a little talk with him about his behavior and how he affects others. I don't think he fucking gets it." Seungcheol interrupts me with a calm voice,but despite how calm he tries to sound I still get some angry vibes.

Mingyu gently lays me on the couch and does everything he can to try to make me comfy. Mingyu is such a sweetheart...I really appretiate that through this he has done nothing but support and comfort me. I'm really lucky to have him.

We stay in silence for a while. Mingyu rubs my back and sits by my side as Seungcheol leans against a wall with his hands in his pockets, watching us. Mingyu gently runs his figures through my hair and gives me a gentle smile. His soothing actions almost put me to sleep, but I'm startled awake by a knock at the door. Seungcheol immediately walks over and opens it. Without even looking at who it is, he gives the person on the other side a hug. Thank goodness it's Jeonghan who he hugged and not one of my neighbors.

"I've never seen Seungcheol like this..." Mingyu sighs as he watches him hug Jeonghan, "He must be pretty mad."

Once Seungcheol breaks the hug, he lets Jeonghan in. Jeonghan gives Seungcheol a small kiss on the cheek before calmly walking over towards Mingyu and I and kneeling in the floor in front of me.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jeonghan gently pats my shoulder with a sympathetic smile on his face, "Seungcheol told me what happened."

"Yeah...I'll be alright." I smile lightly as I sit up so that Jeonghan can sit on the couch.

"No, no, no! It's alright! Lay down! Mom and Dad are going to make you dinner and make you feel better!!" Jeonghan gently pushes me back into a laying position before patting my head and going into the kitchen with Seungcheol.

I watch Jeonghan go to the kitchen before putting an arm over my face and sighing, "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? For what?" Mingyu asks me in a soft, gentle voice.

"I'm causing you all trouble. I should have never flirted with him...I knew about his relationship yet I still went for it. I still tempted him..." I flip around onto my stomach and hide my face in a throwpillow, "Plus now everyone is mad at him when they should be mad at me."

Mingyu pats my back before ploping down on it, "Seungkwan, everything Is going to be alright.." he changes our position so that we're spooning and cuddling. I blush lightly and curl up in his arms, "You both messed up, but if you two talk about it and be honest with each other, your relationship will be repaired and then you two can grow as people..." he holds me close to him, trying to keep me from rolling off the couch.

"Mingyu..." I turn around and nuzzle my face into his chest, "You're so sweet and kind to me... Why is that?" I close my eyes and relish in his loving warmth.

"...Can I be honest?" he gently runs his fingers through my hair.

"Go ahead" I lean my head back into his hand, loving his gentle gestures.

He smiles down at me and looks at me his gentle gaze. I can see various emotions pass across his features. Sadness and fear, but also love and kindness. He takes a deep breath before telling me the truth, "I love you..." my eyes shoot open as soon as I hear him say those three words, "That's why I'm the nicest to you than to anyone else."

I feel my face heat up as he pulls me close and holds me tight. I hesitantly hug him back. I grab the back of his shirt tightly and bury my face into him once again.

"I hate to see you so broken up...I hope I can help you feel better about everything..." he sighs lightly and rubs my back, "Please know that I would never want to hurt you and I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose...you mean the world to me..."

"Thank you...Thank you for everything...." I nuzzle into him lightly, taking comfort in knowing that I'm safe with him.

He smiles lightly and nuzzles his face into the top of my head. I feel him place a gentle kiss on the top of my head before speaking, "No problem, Precious..." my blush grows stronger from the pet name.

I hear whispers coming from the kitchen and I tune in to hear exactly what the whispering voices are saying, "Awe! Did you see them, sweetie? They look so cuddly!" I hear Jeonghan whisper to Seungcheol, receiving a small laugh in return.

"They both are super loving, social people so I'm not too surprised." Seungcheol shoves something in his mouth, making his words muffled, "and honestly, I won't be too surprised if they end up dating. Mingyu is a nice, gentle, caring guy and Seungkwan really needs someone like that in his life right now."

I hear nothing from Jeonghan for a long while. I assume he was giving Seungcheol a shocked look, "Those are our sons you're talking about! I can't see Mingyu dating someone! He's such an innocent Teddy bear that I think he would cry as soon as someone hits in him! Then Seungkwan Is a completely different story. I think him and Seokmin do it every once in a while? I'm not too sure. But if it's true, he has Seokmin to fulfill his...um...desires?" he sighs and thinks a bit, "But I do agree that Seungkwan needs to settle down for a nice, caring guy."

"Jeonghan! Seungcheol! We can hear you guys in here!" I decide to stop their conversation and call them out. I look towards them and throw a throwpillow.

Jeonghan directs his attention back at me, "heh, sorry!!" I hear the sound of pots and pans hitting together in order to hide their conversation.

Mingyu and I share a laugh. I feel slightly better than how I did this morning. I'm really lucky to have these people in my life. I hope I get to keep them in my life for a long time!

I feel Mingyu kiss my forehead before flashing me a big smile, "Seungkwan?"

I smile up at the big teddy bear and move a bit closer to him, "Yeah?"

"I really love you!" his smile got bigger as he hugs me tighter. My blush grows deeper from his sudden affection.

"W-Why bring it up now?" I look away from him, not wanting to see his goofy smile.

"You heard them! You need someone who is caring and gentle to show you how you deserve to be treated! I wanna try to be that person...is that ok?"

I sigh and look at him in his big brown eyes. His eyes are so dark that they're almost a pitch black. His eyes are truely beautiful, "Yeah, I think that'll be alright." 

He gives me the biggest smile I have ever seen on a person in my entire life, "Really?"

"Really!"

He pulls me on top of him and peppers my face with kisses, making sure to trap me in a bear hug. I laugh hysterically and try to wiggle free, but Mingyu is supper fucking strong! Eventually I give into his affection and let him smother me however he sees fit.

~*~

Seungcheol and Jeonghan end up leaving after dinner. They were nice enough to make some meals for the few days I won't be seeing them. They really are like a Mom and Dad. It kinda makes me happy they are though. I mean, I've only seen my parents once since I came here back during my first year of highschool. So its really nice to have some sort a parental guidance for once. 

Mingyu generously washes the dirty pots and pans in the kitchen. I lay under my favorite blanket when I hear him say something from the kitchen, "So, Seungkwan? I was thinking that I could sleep over to keep and eye on you, if it's ok with you, of course."

I smiles lightly and look towards the kitchen, "I don't mind...It'll be nice to have someone here so I won't be alone..." I get up and wrap the blanket around me before shuffling my way to the kitchen enterance.

He looks over at me and smiles gently, "If you ever need someone to keep you company, I'm always a call away." he finishes up before coming over to me to envelope me in a loving gentle hug.

I hug him back tightly, wanting to stay in his loving warmth. One of his hands gently move to the back of my head and starts to play with my hair. Why is he so sweet? Why does her care so much for me? We haven't really had a lot of contact with each other until now...so why does he like me?

I look up at his face, immediately greeted by his beautiful dark eyes. I feel my cheeks heat up when he flashes me a gentle smile and moves his hand from the back of my head to my cheek. It feels nice being loved like this...I want to be loved...

I wrap my arms around his neck and gives him a loving kiss on the lips. I feel him tighten his hold on me when he slowly starts to kiss me back. I smile gently into the kiss before gently before nibbling on his bottom lip.

As soon as my teeth touch his bottom lip, he pulls away and puts his hands on my waist, "S-seungkwan, we can't be doing stuff like this.." he pants lightly as he spoke, his face pure red.

"What? We can't kiss?" I try to sound innocent to try to hide my true intentions.

"I know you want more than just that..." he sighs and runs a hand through his hair, his expression showing a tint of sadness, "Look, I really really like you and I'd love to get intimate with you...but so much happened today and your emotions are so up and down that I think you don't really know what you want."

"Oh, I know what I want." I giggle lightly and sway

He sighs and hugs me tightly, "Just...just wait for a while, ok? If in a couple of weeks you still wanna do something like that with me then I'll be more than happy to do it with you..."

I pout and hug him back, A bit upset that he saw through me. I guess he's right though...Today did start pretty shitty...

Mingyu takes a deep breath before pulling back and giving me a gentle smile, "Go get ready for bed, Alright?" he gently kisses my forehead.

"Ok.." I smiles lightly at his kindness and hold one of his hands, "If you wanna sleep in the bed, that's alright. Hansol and I usually share and it's going to he weird without him there..."

I can see on his face that he's a bit skeptical about my proposal, "No sex stuff, alright?"

"Alright! Just cuddles!" I smile and go get ready for bed.

That night I was comfortably sleeping in Mingyu's arms, feeling a gentle love I haven't felt before. Mingyu is such a sweet guy...In really lucky to have him...My heart feels funny.


	10. Woops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh ooooh

The next day came rolling in peacefully. The sun shines onto my face, gently waking me up from my slumber. I whine and turn around, but I'm greeted by Mingyu's peacefully sleeping face. That's right, he slept over! I completely forgot!

I sigh and cuddle up to him. He's always so warm and sweet. I carefully pull his arm over me before gently nuzzling into his chest. I rest my hands against him before gently holding onto his shirt. I don't know why, but I feel so calm when I'm with him. He just radiates kindness and love. I never want to lose this.

Mingyu's arm tightens around me as he nuzzles his head into the nape of my neck, "Good morning, precious" he mumbles into my neck before letting out a small sigh.

I smiles and wrap my arms around him, "Good morning, Did I wake you?"

He yawns lightly before kissing my cheek, "Yeah, but I don't mind. I like waking up to you cuddling up to me." he gives me a sleepy smile before kissing my forehead.

"Then I guess I'll wake you up like that more often!" I kiss the tip of his nose before nuzzling my head against his shoulder.

He smiles down at me, "'more often?' does that mean there will be more sleepovers?" 

I curl up and make myself comfy, "Only if you want." 

He sighs happily and holds me tighter, "I want." He rubs my back soothingly, "I was thinking, maybe we should go out and do something."

"Like what?" I play with the collar of his shirt as we talk.

"Like go out to dinner, go take a walk, maybe see a movie, I dunno, just anything to keep us occupied." he starts to play with my hair.

"Hmm, All of that seems like too much work!" I whine and wiggle, "I think we should just stay like this all day!"

"I have no objections to that." he smiles and hugs me close, "should I text wonwoo and ask him to bring me some clothes?"

"Yeah, tell him to bring enough for the rest of spring break!" I kiss his cheek happily, "Because I'm not letting you go!"

He laughs and nods, "I'm ok with that!"

~*Hansol's POV*~

I wake up in a small cramped bed with Soonyoung cuddled into me. I hardly got any sleep last night. All I could think about was how much I must have hurt Seungkwan. Why did I do it? Why did I fuck him?? If I didn't tell him that I got hard from listening to him get fucked on the phone all of this wouldn't have happened. Then I could be enjoying my time here with my boyfriend instead of worrying about Seungkwan.

Oh god, If Soonyoung finds out I cheated on him I'll be a dead man! Soonyoung will be so pissed! I can't let him know. I don't wanna hurt him...but I guess I should have considered all of this before I did what I did. Well, I know I mentioned it, but I didn't really think about it. I think that was just my way to see if Seungkwan would still want to do it. Fuck, my heart hurts so much.

I feel Soonyoung shift slightly in my arms. I stiffen and look down at him. He tilts his head up and squints at me, his eyes not used to the light yet. I smile gently and run a hand through his soft hair, "Sleep well, Baby?"

He nods and rubs his eyes, "Best sleep I've gotten in a long time," he gives me a sleepy peck on the lips, "I think it's because I got to sleep in your arms." he wraps his arms around my neck and plays with my hair, "How did you sleep, Handsome?"

I sigh and gaze at his half awake face as I decide whether to lie or not, "I...I slept just fine." I give him a small smile before pecking his lips, "So, What's the plans for today?"

"Well, I was thinking that I could Introduce you to my friends, hang out with them for a while, then maybe you and I could go out for dinner and then come back here and uh," he rolls onto his stomach and winks at me, "'Roast the Broomstick' if you know what I mean!" he gives me a big smile that I couldn't help but return.

"'Roast the Broomstick?'"

"Yeah! Were going to be 'Hiding the Bishop', 'Knocking Boots'" he rolls on top of me and wiggles a bit. He seems to be very proud of himself for knowing all these euphemisms for sex.

I tried to hold back a laugh and force a confused look, "I don't think I know what You mean!"

"Oh come on! You know! 'Buzz the Brillo', 'Slap bellies', 'Dip your wick', 'Bury the bone', 'the lust and thrust!!'" he sits up and bounces a bit. I can't tell if he's frustrated or just trying to help me out with a visual.

I burst into laughter, "Oooh!! Ok! I think I know what you mean! You mean you wanna 'bump and grind!'"

He lights up and nods, "Yeah!! Now you're getting it!" he leans down and gives me a loving kiss

I smile into the kiss and wrap my arms around his waist, "I love you, baby"

He laughs a bit and smiles, "I love you too, handsome~" he gives my lips one last peck before getting up and going through his drawers, "I'm going to take a shower, Alright? Do you wanna take one?"

I lay on my side and watch him, "Yeah, I'll just take one after you."

"Awe~ Don't wanna shower with me~?" He teases me with a little hip shake.

I laugh and lightly tap his ass with my foot, "If we shower together, nothing would get done! Go take your shower, silly!" 

He laughs and prances out of the room in a happy mood. I watch him leave before laying on my back and sighing. Now that my distraction is gone, all I can think about is how I hurt Seungkwan and cheated on Soonyoung. I stare up at the ceiling as all of these feelings of sadness and shame fill my heavy heart.

How can I fix this? I know I've done damage that can't be fixed, but maybe I can do something to try to patch it up? I'll text Seungkwan. I'll apologize to him and try to say something that'll make him feel a bit better until I get home.

I grab my phone off the nightstand and open my messeges. I sigh and begin to type whatever comes to mind.

Hansol: Hey

Hansol: Seungkwan, I feel horrible for what I did to you. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I shouldn't have done any of that...

Hansol: Can we try to forget that night ever happened? Can we ever go back to the way they used to be?

Hansol: I just want things to be like how they used to be. I wanna have fun with my best friend and be able to joke around like old times...

Hansol: But I guess I really fucked it up, huh?

Hansol: I'm sorry

I set my phone back down on the nightstand and close my eyes. I feel like shit. He's probably pissed at me so I'm not expecting a response. I just hope he reads it.

I hear a loud noise from my phone and it scares me shitless! I quickly grab my phone and open my messages to see a message from Seungkwan! Oh shit! I didn't think he would actually respond back!

Seungkwan: You aren't completely at fault. I tempted you and tried to get in your pants when I was fully aware that you have a boyfriend. It did hurt when you told me that you loved me, but then said that what we did ment nothing.

Seungkwan: Hansol, I really love you, I mean it, but if I have no chance with you ever again then I'm just going to stick with Mingyu.

I feel my heart drop when He mentions Mingyu. Why Mingyu? What have they been doing since I've been gone? I've only been gone a fucking day!

Me: Mingyu? Why Mingyu?

Seungkwan: All of yesterday and even today he has been by my side and has stopped at nothing to try to make me feel better. He's been giving cuddles, hugs, gentle kisses, and he even told me that He loves me. He has been nothing but sweet to me.

My heart hurts. I feel a bit bitter.

Me: Have you tried to get in his pants yet?

Seungkwan: No

Me: Don't lie.

Seungkwan: ...Yes. (I hate-love how you can read me like a book even through texts)

Seungkwan: buT, HE SAID NO AND TOLD ME THAT I WAS MORE LIKELY DOING IT BECAUSE OF HEARTBREAK AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I THINK HE'S RIGHT!

Me: Wow, so he said no to you? I bet that's the first time someone said no to having sex with you.

Seungkwan: Actually, yeah! It was! Mingyu said that if I still wanna do it with him after a couple of weeks, he'd be more than happy to do it with me! Mingyu is very caring and sweet! He's very loving towards me and I always feel calm in his arms!

I sigh and put my phone on the nightstand, screen down. I can't fucking believe it. Seungkwan and Mingyu are going to end up doing it! They're going to bury the brillo! Seungkwan shouldn't be fucking every other fucking guy he sees, but he still does it!! You know what? I don't care! Why should I care about who he fucks and who he doesn't? It's his body so it's his choice!

I hear my phone vibrate on the nightstand and, out of habit, I look at the message. I feel a sharp pain when Seungkwan's name pops up, but I end up reading his messages out of curiosity.

Seungkwan: Look, lets get off the subject of Mingyu. I'm sorry for what I did. I really fucked shit up for you and Soonyoung...I never wanted that. I just...I wanted to be happy with you. For just a moment, I wanted to feel special to you. I wanted to be someone you couldn't let go of for just a while...I got what I wanted.

Seungkwan: I love you

Fuck, I care. I feel my heart grow warm as I reread his last messages. With only a few lines, He managed to rope me in again. Fuck, I love him. I really don't want him to end up with Mingyu.

"Babe, The bathroom is all yours~!" Soonyoung calls to me as he walks into the room with a towel around his waist and Hair still dripping wet.

I smile gently and grab a discarded towel towel on the floor before walking over to him and draping it over his head, "You're hair is dripping wet, baby! It's like you didn't even touch it with a towel!" I begin towel drying his hair.

He looks up at me with a big bright smile, "I didn't dry it cause I was hoping you would do this!" He hugs me and nuzzles his face into me.

"Heh, looks like I'm starting to get predictable." I smile gently down at him before kissing his forehead.

"Hey...Are you feeling alright? You don't look too good and you've been acting odd since you got here." I feel his arms tighten around me as his face scrunched into a worried expression.

I feel my heart fall to the pit of my stomach when He asks that question, the first thing coming to mind being my affair, "Y-Yeah! I'm alright, just tired. I took a small nap while you were in the shower and now I feel a bit shitty." I hug him tightly and kiss his cheek.

"Okay...Take a shower then. It'll wake you up." he gives me a worried smile before giving me a gentle kiss to the lips. I smile gently and rub his back.

"Okay, precious." I put my phone back down on the nightstand with the screen facing down before grabbing my shower stuff and a change of clothes for the day. 

I walk into the bathroom and lock the door behind me before turning the shower on. I take a look of myself in the mirror to see a fucking train wreck. No wonder Soonyoung was worried about me. There's big dark circles under my eyes and my skin looks a bit pale. I gotta fix myself up so I don't worry Soonyoung anymore.

I begin to strip out of my pajamas and step into the running water of the shower. I pour some body wash in my hands before scrubbing myself. The steaming water hits my bare back as thoughts of my affair run through my head. Seungkwan seemed really happy in my arms...and the way he clung onto me was just precious...God, I love him.

Fuck! But Soonyoung! Soonyoung is very precious to me. Soonyoung is so funny and open and kind and just...just amazing! He's such a sweetie! How could I just cheat on him like that? He doesn't deserve that! He doesn't need an uncertain bastard like me as a boyfriend. He deserves better than that.

I pour shampoo in my hand,after I wash the soap off my body, and begin to scrub my hair. I dig my nails into my scalp and scratch as I wash my hair.

What am I supposed to do now? Let the truth of the affair die with me? Tell Soonyoung and break his little heart? Hurt Seungkwan by avoiding him? I can try to be friends with Seungkwan again but I know that the mistake between us will still loom over our heads...that mistake. That entire night was a mistake. I shouldn't have called him. I shouldn't have told him that I had a boner. I shouldn't have took him to bed. I shouldn't have told him that I love him. I shouldn't have done any of it! I shouldn't have given him my love, my affection...I shouldn't have fallen for him.

That night...

That mistake...

That night was the best god damn mistake I've ever made in my life.

I feel my head begin to sting from my excessive scrubbing. I wash the shampoo out of my hair, the sting getting a little worse. I sigh and leave it alone once all the shampoo is out.

After my shower, I begin to dry off with a towel and get dressed. I don't even bother looking in the mirror. I don't wanna see that train wreck again.

I hear a light knock at the door. My shoulders tense up as a quick rush of panic flows through me. I turn towards the door and put my hand on the doorknob. I grip tightly before slowly turning it and hesitantly opening the door. 

I force a smile and lean against the doorway, "What's up?" My smile falls when I see Soonyoung's red, puffy eyes and his trembling lip. I quickly pull him into a tight hug and gently pet him, "What's wrong? What happened? Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

He pulls away from me and forces himself to make eye contact with me, "W-we gotta talk..." I feel my heart drop at his words, fear settling in. This must be how Seungkwan felt when I said this to him.

"O-okay, sweetie. Anything for you." I force a smile and let him guide me to his room. He sits me on the bed as he sits down next to me.

"So..um...can I ask you a question?" Soonyoung stares at his lap as he fiddles his finger.

I turn my body towards him and nod, "Of course!"

He takes a deep breath and makes eye contact with me once again, his eyes brimming with tears, "Did...You cheat on me with Seungkwan?"

My eyes widen as all remaining color leaves my face, "W-What?...What makes you think that?"

He turns his body towards me and lets out a shake sigh, "I...I looked at your phone."

I feel tears begin to build in my eyes as my heart rips apart in my chest. I pull him into a tight hug and nuzzle him, "I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry, Soonyoung! I made a terrible mistake! I- I-"

I feel Soonyoung tremble in my arms with his muffled cries against my chest. I hug him tighter and let out a shaky sigh. I bite my lip in attempts to keep myself from crying aloud.

"B-bastard..." Soonyoung cries weakly as he hits my chest, "H-How could you...? Why would you...?"

"I...I dunno..." I wipe my eyes real quick before gently running my hand through his hair, "Would you ever forgive me...?"

He balls my shirt in his fist as he looks down, "I dunno...I placed a lot of trust in you.." he looks up at me with teary eyes before gasping in surprise and jumping back a bit, "Y-You're bleeding!" he quickly grabs the towel I had earlier and starts gently dabing it on my forehead.

"I-I am?"

"Yeah! How did this even happen?" he slowly follows the trail of blood from my forehead to the wounds on the top of my head.

I tilt my head down to give him a better view as I try to think back to how it happened. I sigh once all the pieces fall together, "In the shower I was scratching my head while I was washing my hair...I got lost in thought."

"Were you thinking about how much of a jerk you are for cheating on me??" I hear him sniffle as he cares for my head.

"Yep." I feel him stop his dabing motion. I close my eyes and sigh, "I'm so ashamed of myself for doing that to you. I never wanted to hurt you...I never wanted to hurt him...I...I'm a horrible man. Heh, I'm not even a man! I'm a fucking bastard! I hurt the most important people to me with a single terrible decision!" I gently grab onto the sides of his shirt with shakey hands, my cries becoming audible, "I-I understand If you hate me. I hate me too...I'm such a horrible person."

I hear Soonyoung let out a shaky sigh before going to grab stuff for my head, "There's a change of plans. You're going to make it up to me, Alright?...So stop crying..."

I look up at him with teary eyes before giving him a small nod. I don't wanna upset him any more. I'll do whatever it takes to make him feel better.

~*Seungkwan's pov*~

Mingyu sits on my bed comfortably with his back leaning against the wall. I sit slumped on his lap, using his chest as My head rest. I reach into the bowl of popcorn as I watch the screen intently. We picked a random movie off of On Demand to watch and honestly, it's pretty interesting!!

"Hey, I gotta theory." He takes a handful of popcorn and eats it.

"Lay it on me!" I kiss his hand. As it passes me to grab another hand full of popcorn.

"I think Monkey, now hear me out....is actually...the mOM! Dun dun dun!!" he eats another handful of popcorn.

I look up at him with a cocked eyebrow, "Really? That's silly!"

"But think about it! It makes total sense! Like, Monkey knows a fuck ton of shit for being alive a day! I mean, she was a wooden statue until the mom died! Isn't that weird?"

I gasp and turn to face him, sitting on his lap, "Dude! If Monkey ends up being the mom, Would that make Beatle the dad? Is Beatle dad??? Beatle Dad!!"

"You know what, I think so! I mean, look at his antennas! They look like the dad's Helmet!" he wraps an arm around my waist and points at the Beatle's Head while he was on screen.

I laugh and cuddle up to him, "So, like, Is Kubo, Beatle, and Monkey just going to live as a strange family when all of this is over? Like, think about what the neighbors are going to think! 'Hey, Martha, did I ever tell you about my new neighbors? They're a giant beatle man and a talking monkey raising a boy that only one eye and magical powers. Just an average family!'"

Mingyu laughs and peppers my face in kisses, "You're so silly! I love you!!"

I feel my face heat up at his sudden proclaimed love until I hear my phone go off. I whine and hide my face in him, "It's a message from Hansol, I know it."

I feel Mingyu kiss the top of my head and rub my back, "Want me to look at it?"  I nod and wrap my arms around him. He grabs my phone and makes his way to the messages, "Well, You're right about it being from Hansol." He hums as he reads it, but his hums slow down after a couple seconds, "...fuck."

I spring up and give him a panicked look, "WHAT?? WHAT'S GOING ON?? WHAT DID IT SAY??" I take the phone from him and read it for myself.

Hansol: I'm coming back. Soonyoung is coming as well.

I feel my heart stop with his message. It wouldn't be too bad if it just said "I'm coming back." but nooo!! Soonyoung is coming too!! Fuck! Would he be staying here?? I can't stay here if Soonyoung does! I hastily type out a quick message to send in reply.

Me: Fuck


	11. Oof

I shuffle off of Mingyu and start searching for some sort of suitcase, "So, It looks like I'm going to be staying at a hotel for a bit, 'cause I'm not staying here when Soonyoung is! That'll just make things worse!"

Mingyu gets up and pats my head, "Calm down, ok? Everything is going to be alright," he calmly kisses my cheek before helping me search, "You can just stay with me while Soonyoung is in town." he gives me a gentle smile as he pulls my suitcase out from it's hiding spot.

"You would really do that for me?" I watch him with a small happy smile, feeling pretty damn lucky to have him.

"Of course! Start pulling out stuff you wanna bring and I'll pack it." He tells me as he fiddles with his phone a bit before setting it aside. I nod and start pulling out a bunch of clothes out of my drawers. I sneak in a couple of Hansol's shirts.

I really miss him. I wish he was coming home alone. I wanna talk about what happened and try to properly fix things between us...But I think some of the damage is past the point of no return. I really fucked up.

"We can always wash your clothes so you don't have to pull out so many, goofy!" he laughs and puts some of them back for me. I guess I got stuck in thought and pulled out way too much. He hands me some of the smaller travel bags and bottles ment for shampoos and stuff, "Go gather any bathroom you wanna bring, ok? I gotta make a quick call."

I nod and kiss his cheek, "Ok, Thank you for everything!" I give him a gentle smile before leaving the room and heading to the bathroom. I wonder who he's calling...My bet is Seungcheol or Wonwoo.

After I gather my bathroom things and put them neatly in the travel bags and containers, I slowly approach the room and try to listen to Mingyu's convo. He holds his phone between his head and shoulder so he can use his hands to pack everything, "I understand, I'll make this brief then." he grabs his phone from between his head and shoulder and stops what he's doing. His voice sounds serious, "I wanna make sure that while you and Soonyoung are on your way back, you think about what you really want, and what will make you happy. Right now, your actions aren't only hurting you, but also the people around you..." he runs a hand through his hair as he listens to Hansol on the other end.

I walk in and put my stuff in my suitcase. I look up at him and take a deep breath, "Let me talk to him."

He gently pulls me into a one armed hug and kisses my forehead, "Soonyoung is with him right now. Soonyoung wouldn't let him pick up the phone until he was sure It wasn't you." He whispers to me with a worried smile. I can tell that he's worried about my reaction to his words. I nod lightly and give him a small smile so he won't feel worried anymore. He holds me close and nuzzles me, at this position I can faintly hear Hansol on the other side of the phone.

"Who was that?" I hear his faint voice ask.

"I think you know." Mingyu sighs and rubs my back.

"Put him on."

"Ok, but be careful what you say, Hansol. You don't want Soonyoung to find out your talking to him."

"I know..."

Mingyu hands me his phone and hugs me from behind. I hold the phone up to my ear and take a deep breath, "Hansol...?"

"Hey..."

"Hansol..."I hold onto one of Mingyu's arms tightly as I get ready to poor all my feelings out, "Hansol, I'm so so sorry! This is all my fault! I shou-"

"Don't apologize, It's going to be alright." I hear him move the phone away from his face with the faint sound of him talking to somebody else, who I assume is Soonyoung. He moves the phone back to his ear and sighs, "I don't have much time left, but I want you to know that I'm going to do what Mingyu said. So please don't lose hope on me." His voice sounds genuine.

I smile lightly and wipe my eyes, trying to keep himself together, "I-I never have and I never will.."

I hear him chuckle lightly from the other end of the line, "Good...That makes me really happy." he continues talking with a happy tint to his voice, "So are you two going to be there when we get there?"

"I don't think so, we're packing up some of my stuff so that I can stay with Mingyu and Wonwoo."

"Ok..." he lets out a small sigh, "You and Mingyu are getting pretty close, huh?" he pulls the phone away again to talk to Soonyoung. He holds the phone back up with a tint of a sad tone to his voice, "I gotta go."

"Wait wait wait!! Hansol, I wanna tell you something!" I tap Mingyu's arm repeatedly in my sudden panic to keep hansol on a little longer.

"What is it?"

"I love you!" I feel Mingyu's arms tighten around me. I lean back against him and hold onto his sleeve tightly

There's a bit of a silence before I hear a small chuckle, "You too." he hangs up and I'm left with the sound of the dial tone.

I smile gently and sigh. I think that was his way of saying 'I love you too' since Soonyoung was with him. It makes me feel a bit better thinking of it like that. I turn around and hug Mingyu tightly, "Thank you for always protecting me, It means the world to me!"

"Anything for you, precious." I feel his arms tighten around me as he spoke softly. He seems a bit off, like, he's not as happy as he was before. It's probably because I told Hansol that I love him...Fuck, I don't wanna hurt him.

I nuzzle him gently and sigh, "Hey, Mingyu?" I look up at him and smile.

"Yeah?"

I give him a gentle peck on the lips before giving him the biggest hug I could manage, "I'm so so lucky to have you in my life! Thank you for everything! It makes me feel better knowing that I have you by my side! You're like my own personal teddy bear!!"

He smiles a bit and laughs, "You're silly!" he cups my cheeks and starts peppering my face in kisses, "I love you!"

I giggle an put my hands over his, "I like it when you tell me you love me, it makes me feel happy and bubbly!"

He lights up and wraps his arms around me, "Really?"

I nod and peck his lips once again, "Really."

Mingyu pecks my lips back and gives me a big goofy grin, "Let's finish up packing, ok?" he lets go of me and goes back to helping me fold and pack my stuff, "Then when we get to place we can put Kubo back on."

"That would just make my day!" I begin folding and packing clothes with a big smile on my face.

~*Hansol's POV*~

I hang up my phone and slide it into my back pocket. Seungkwan sounds better, that's a relief. Seungkwan has such a nice smile that it hurts to know that I caused it to fade...and It hurts knowing that another man was the one to bring it back. Shit, what am I thinking? I have Soonyoung! Seungkwan is a single man and He can be with whoever he wants.

"Towards the end, You were talking to a different person...who was it?" Soonyoung interrogates me as he holds my hand tightly. He's nervous...Fuck, I really hurt him. Should I tell him the truth?...what would hurt more? Telling the truth and tell him it was Seungkwan or lie and say it was, Wonwoo or something? I think Saying it's wonwoo will hurt him less...I mean, It's obvious that he doesn't want me to talk to Seungkwan so...lying right now is the best?

"Oh, It was Wonwoo. He was over at the Apartment helping Mingyu and 'He who shall not be named'"

I hear him let out a sigh of relief, his body visibly becoming more relaxed, "Ok, Good." 

I hold his hand tightly, "So, do you wanna tell me what you're planning?" I gently pull his hand up to my mouth and kiss the back of it.

A light pink brushes his cheeks as he watches me, "N-not yet, Alright? Right now, I like how you're sucking up to me, so keep it up." He smiles shyly. He seems a bit more reserved than usual...

I wrap my arm around him and hold him close, "Then I'll suck up to you all the way home," I kiss his cheek and gently nuzzle him, "I'll do whatever I can to make you happy."

He leans into me and sighs, "Promise?"

"Promise." I peck his lips before leading him onto the train and to our seats. I let Soonyoung have the window seat as I take the isle.

I sigh and lean my head back on my seat with my eyes closed. I suddenly feel something going into my ear. I open an eye and peek over at him. He was shoving one of his headphones into my ear.

"Lets listen to some music together, Ok?" he smiles lightly as he pulls out his phone and clicks on a random playlist.

"Sounds pretty good, precious." I put an arm around him and hold him close to me. He tenses up for a couple seconds before relaxing and cuddling up to me. I gently run my hand through his hair til I see him drift off to sleep.

I lean my head back on the seat and look out the window. I watch buildings pass us by as rain splatters across the window, making the passing scenery look warped.

I sigh and close my eyes with thoughts of Seungkwan filling my mind. I can't believe that he would still say he loves me after what I did...Why does he love someone like me? I smile lightly as I think back to the first time we met. The memories replay in my mind, making me feel calm.

'I was just a bit panicked because you all dress like high school rapper wannabes,' I recall his words from back then. Heh, I guess we were dressed a bit foolish. We were trying to look cool for Seungcheol's new friends.

'Oh god. Don't be total jerks.' Sorry, Boo, I became a jerk unintentionally.

I start to think back to the months of us living to together. All the fun times we had, all the sacrifices we made for each other...they all come flooding back.

'Merry Christmas, take the stupid quilt!' I don't think that quilt is stupid. I find it amazing that you would do something like that for me. I would have been happy with anything as long as it came from you, but instead you stayed up late every night and took every chance you could to handsew an entire quilt for me...You are truly amazing, Boo Seungkwan.

'I think my New Year's resolution is going to be to get over my stage fright! What's Yours?' To be honest, No matter what you were going to say, My New Year's resolution was always going to be helping you with yours.

I begin to recall the Night I had with Seungkwan, the I keep calling a mistake. Was it really a mistake? Seungkwan was happy...he was being so sweet and loving towards me. He really made me feel special...The made me feel happy. The real mistake was the day after when I lied and said 'Last night was a mistake' and 'I don't love you.'

I see Seungkwan's sad face in my head. His teary eyes, his eyebrows knitted with worry....'I need to know how you really feel.'....Seungkwan...I love you.

After a couple of hours, the train arrives at Seoul. I gently kiss the top of Soonyoung's head before lightly patting his shoulder.

"It's time to wake up, Sweetie," I gently whisper to him with a small smile.

He yawns and stretches before giving me a sleepy smile, "Good morning" he gives me a sleepy kiss to the cheek before sitting up.

"It's not morning, dork," I smile and pat his back, "You ready to go?" he gives me a small nod as I pull out our bags.

He follows close behind me as I lead the way out of the train station and to my apartment building. We walk into the building and begin to walk towards my Apartment complex, but we were greeted by an unexpected visitor right outside the door.

"Um...Seungcheol? Why are you here? I thought this was your date night with Jeonghan." I give him a small smile as I go through my back pocket for my keys.

"It was, but then I got a text from Mingyu saying you were coming back with your boyfriend," he approaches Soonyoung with a friendly smile, "You must be Soonyoung, I'm Seungcheol. It's nice to meet you!" he reaches his hand out for Soonyoung to shake.

"It's nice to meet you too! I've heard a lot of great things about you!" Soonyoung gives him a polite smile as he shakes Seungcheol's hand.

I smile and pull out my keys, "So you came by to meet him?" I flip through my keys, looking for the right one.

"Well, kind of," the tone of his voice and his facial expression got suddenly serious as he directs his attention towards me, "I came to talk to you about what happened."

I felt my heart sink when I realize what he was talking about. I go silent as I turn my attention to the door and open it. I take the bags in and leave the door open for the two to follow, "Soonyoung, Can you wait in the bedroom while Seungcheol and I talk?" Soonyoung nods and does what I asked.

Seungcheol closes the door behind him and crosses his arms, "So, does he know?"

I sigh and look down before nodding, "yeah...Seungkwan and I were texting this morning and, when I went to shower, Soonyoung looked at my phone and saw the messeges..."

He nods a bit before scratching the back of his head, "You and Seungkwan were talking about what happened?"

"Yeah, I feel like a total ass so I thought I should try to patch things up as much as possible with him." I stick my hands in my pockets and look at the ground.

"...And why is Soonyoung here if you wish to patch things up with Seungkwan first?"

"Soonyoung said that I'm going to be making it up to him here. He has something planned, but I'm not too sure what it is." I answer him honestly.

Seungcheol nods lightly as he walks closer and closer to me. He stops once he knows I'll be able to hear his whispers, "I know you got some confusing emotional shit going on, but I have to know, do you know which one you're going to choose?"

I look up at him in surprise, "What?"

"You didn't think you could just have both of them, did you? You can't just stick with one and fuck the other. You have to pick Soonyoung or Seungkwan."

"I...I've been thinking about it... I'm not too sure yet." I bite my bottom lip and look off to the side.

"Well you better choose fast. Mingyu has been getting closer and closer to Seungkwan ever since the incident. They are very cute together and Mingyu has been nothing but amazing to Seungkwan. At the rate things are going, I won't be surprised if they're together by the end of the day."

With his words, I can feel anger, frustration, regret, and sadness burn in my chest, making my throat feel tight, "You take that back." I look him dead on the eyes and speak in a hushed, but firm voice.

"Ooh~? What's was that? Are jealous of Mingyu for fixing your fuck up?" he sighs and shakes his head. I can hear the irritation in his voice, "You don't even have the fucking right to be jealous of anybody right now. Mingyu is actually considerate of seungkwan and doing his best to make him happy. You, without a second thought, fucked Seungkwan and then tried to take it all back the next day! Oh, and even better Soonyoung found out and got his heart broke! Right? I bet he was fucking crying!" he sighs and stretches, "Before I get any more pissed, I'm gonna go." he starts heading for the door but he stops in his tracks and turns to glare at me. There's a long moment of silence before he opens his mouth, "You're lucky Soonyoung was with you when you came in. I would have punched you square in the face if he wasn't..." he leaves the apartment complex without another word.


	12. Nyeac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this came 2 freaking weeks later than it should have XDD School started for me last week so I've been a bit all over the place! I'll try to keep the chapters going on some sort of normal release schedule or some shit, but it might end up scattered! Thanks for waiting! Hope ya like it!

~*Hansol's POV*~

I watch Seungcheol walk out the door before sighing and running a hand through my hair. What he said was right. I have no right to be jealous. I hurt Seungkwan in the first place... and I have Soonyoung who's giving me a chance to make it up to him. I shouldn't keep soonyoung waiting any longer.

"Everything's alright now, precious." I shout out to him as I walk towards the bedroom, "So, can I know what you're planning now--" I pause in the bedroom doorway as my eyes come in contact with Soonyoung's naked body sprawled on the bed. He seems to be very proud of himself, "S-Soonyoung? What's this?"

"This is how you're gunna make it up to me!" he sits up and gives me an innocent smile, "go ahead and Bury the Bone!"

"Soonyoung..." I sigh and grab the nearest blanket before going over to wrap it around him, "Doing something like that here is just going to hurt you more..." I gently kiss his forehead.

He pouts and takes the blanket off, "It's not going to hurt me," he wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me down on top of him as he leans back, "I see it more like rewriting the memory."

I look down at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

He twirls one of his fingers around in my hair, "You and Seungkwan did it in here, right?" I look off to the side and nod, a bit ashamed to be talking about my cheating with him, "So every time you're in here, you must remember what happened, right~?"

"Yeah..." I speak quietly.

He gently cups my cheeks with his soft hands and makes me look at him, "then lets write over that memory with this one, shall we?" a smirk forms on his lips as he pulls me into a loving kiss.

~*Seungkwan's POV*~ 

Mingyu and I sit on the living room couch as we finally reach the end of Kubo. We're both left in tears as the credits roll.

"I-I don't like it," l say between sniffles, "I wanted Monkey and Beatle to raise Kubo in the little village like the odd little family they are!" I pout and plop my head on Mingyu's shoulder.

"At least kubo has some sort of family.." he pouts and plops his head against mine.

"I'm saaad! Mingyu, cheer me up!" I whine and hug his arm.

He laughs a bit before scooping me up onto his lap and tickling me, "Sure thing!"

I burst into laughter and try to break free, "N-not what I ment! Not what I ment!" I try to wiggle around and tickle him back, but he traps my arms in a big hug before I could.

"But it still got you to smile! I think I did a good job!" he ends his sentence with a small peck to the cheek.

I giggle and rest my head against his, "That's true," I turn around and cuddle up into him, "Great job, Teddy bear!"

"Heh, I like it when you call me that. It's cute!" he kisses my forehead gently as he rubs my back, "It's gotten pretty late, you ready for bed?"

"Okay!" I peck his cheek before getting off him and stretching, "I guess I'm Sleeping in the couch?"

"You don't have to," he gets up and leads me to his room to get everything situated as he continues to speak, "if you don't mind the tight squeeze, you can always bunk with me."

"Hm," I hold my pajamas close to me before falling backwards on his bed and curling up, "I think this will do!" I sit up and give him a big smile.

He laughs and kisses my forehead as he hands me the rest of my things, "Go get ready, silly!"

I giggle and look at everything I was handed to make sure I have everything I need, but a subtle sense of panic sets in when I realize something is missing, "Did you put Jeju Bear in there?" I get up and start searching in my suitcase.

"Huh? Jeju Bear?" he follows me back over to my suitcase to search in my suitcase with me, "No, I didn't see any bear. I don't think we packed it."

I frown and sigh, "Dang it...Jeju bear always makes me feel better...I really wanted to bring him."

"Well, where's your keys? While you get ready for bed I'll run down to your apartment and get him for you." he hugs me from behind and kisses my cheek.

"No, I'll go and get him..." I pout and put my stuff down.

"Huh? Why? Soonyoung is going to be there!" he gives me a worried look as I break the hug and go to get my shoes on. He follows me to the door and leans against the wall.

"Soonyoung and Hansol are probably sleeping or out somewhere. If Soonyoung really had something planned, it would be something to keep them both occupied and take up all of their time." I stand up after tying my shoes and look up at him.

"At least let me come with you." he starts to get his shoes on, but I grab his arm and kiss his cheek.

"I'll be fine, I'd feel bad if I made you come with me." I give him a nice big hug, "I'll be back before you know it!" I leave the dorm quickly before Mingyu can protest.

I sigh and stick my hands in my pockets as I walk along the damp sidewalk. I really hope that Soonyoung is asleep or something... I really don't wanna see him... He probably hates me more than anything right now...

I slowly walk into the apartment and trudge up the stairs and to the front door of my apartment complex. I take a deep breath before opening the front door. Something feels off...I tiptoe in and shut the door quietly. They're probably sleeping so I should be quiet.

I tiptoe into the living room and rummage through the throw pillows and feel around in the dark. Shit, Jeju Bear isn't here...Is He in the bedroom? Fuck, I'm feeling nauseous. I think I'm just getting nervous

I slowly approach the closed door of the bedroom. I see a dim light seep out from the bottom of the door. Are they still up? But I need to get Jeju Bear...I should of had Mingyu come with me. Why didn't I? Why did I give him some weak ass excuse for me to go alone? My heart starts to race as I reach for the door nob. I hear muffled mumbles through the door, making me freeze. Fuck! They're a wake!

I take a deep breath before knocking lightly on the door and peaking in, "Hello-" I stand frozen once I witness the scene in front of me.

Hansol lays on the bed in his boxers as Soonyoung sits on top of him butt naked. They kiss each other lovingly, sucked into their own world.

I stand there unable to run away. I open my mouth to speak, but no sound comes out. My legs shake beneath me as my heart breaks with every second. Eventually,my legs give out and I fall on my knees, head hanging low and hands clenching my chest. I see tear droplets fall from my face and onto my lap. Until now, I didn't even know I was crying.

"S-Seungkwan!" Soonyoung shouts my name in panic as he rolls off of Hansol and covers himself with the quilt I made Hansol for christmas, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at your friend's house!"

"I-I... I-I just..." I feel my whole body begin to shake as I struggle to make a complete sentence.

"Seungkwan!" Hansol rushes over to me and kneals down in front of me, placing his hands on my Shoulders, "Are you alright? Why are you here? Did something happen? Did Mingyu do something?? Did Mingyu hurt you??" he gently grabs my chin and tilts my head up to look at him, tears staining my face. His face is Riddled with worry, but I can see in his eyes that his mind is still in bed with Soonyoung.

"D-don't touch me..." I push away his hands before hugging myself tightly, "I-I forgot Jeju Bear...B-but now I don't want him anymore..." I stumble to my feet and try to wipe away my tears, but the tears I wipe away are immediately replaced with new ones, "I-I'm sorry for intruding..." I turn and run as fast as I can out of the apartment.

I sprint down that cold, damp street and make my way back to Mingyu's dorm with aching feet and shaking legs. I close the door behind me and spot Mingyu on the couch. He stands up and starts walking towards me with a worried expression.

"Seungkwan! What happened? Are you alright? You look like you've been cry--" I cut him off by swiftly wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down into a passionate kiss. I feel him hesitantly place his hands on my hips and slowly wrap his arms around me, pulling me in close to him. He pulls away from the kiss and press his forehead against mine, "S-Seungkwan...What happened?"

I bite my lip and look down. I don't wanna talk about it. I just wanna kiss him. I want him to Fuck me. I want him to love me. I just wanna be loved. I feel one of his hands come up to cup my cheek.

"Come on, beautiful, talk to me..." he starts to place gentle kisses upon my face.

"M-Mingyu..." I sniffle before hiding my face in the nape of his neck, "Fuck me." I sniffle and start kissing his neck hastily.

"S-Seungkwan..." he gently pushes me away with a worried smile, "We can't. Not yet, alright"

"B-but you gotta!" I unintentionally shout at him, my emotions are starting to break me down. I try to calm down a bit so that I don't end up yelling at him again, "...I-I need you to," I hug him tightly and cling to the back of his shirt, "I-I need you to make me forget about Hansol! I-I want you to make me forget about this pain!" I feel myself begin to tremble again as I think back to walking in on the two.

"Seungkwan..." he picks me up and sits on the couch with me on his lap. He holds me close to him and kisses my forehead, "Tell me what happened."

I cling to him tightly and take a shaky breath before telling him what happened. I tell him about what the two of them were doing on the bed that Hansol and I share. I tell him about how my legs gave out. I tell him about everything. I feel his arms tighten around me in a firm hug.

"Sweetie, I'm so so sorry" he gently rubs my back and kisses my forehead. There's a long, Deafening silence before Mingyu lets out a small sigh and speaks, "Do you...really want me to do it? Will it really help you forget?"

I look up at him and cling to his shirt. I take a deep breath and nod, "Y-yes... Please, Mingyu...I need you."

I see a deep blush grow across his face as he gently cups my cheek, "Alright...I'll do it." He gently brings his lips towards mine and gives me a loving kiss. I kiss him back needily and change my position so that I'm stradling his lap. He gently places his hands on my hips and lightly squeezes them.

I wrap my arms around his shoulders and slowly begin to roll my hips against him in hopes of turning him on. I feel him slowly start to give in, grinding against me shyly, "M-mingyu..."

He pulls his face away from mine and looks at me with his dark dark brown eyes, "Yes, precious?"

"Can we go to your room? I don't wanna risk Wonwoo walking in on us..." I whisper to him before crawling off of him.

His face goes pure red as he nods in agreement, "That would be best," he gets up and swiftly picks me up Bridal style.

"M-Mingyu!" I cling to him tightly as he effortlessly carries me to his room. He gently lays me on his bed before hovering above me with both hands on either side of my head. I bite my lip as I look into his beautiful eyes. I really love his eyes.

He leans down and begins to place loving kisses on my neck. Those kisses slowly evolve onto bites as he gets more into it. Did Hansol bite Soonyoung like this? I wonder if he's touching him in the same way he touched me...

Mingyu hands gently move down my sides then hesitantly playing with the bottom of my shirt. I gently grab his hand and glide it under my shirt and up to my chest, exposing my tummy. I can tell he's a bit nervous.

"It's okay to touch," I gently kiss the top of his head, "I won't bite...unless you want me too" I giggle a bit when his head shoots up to look at me, his face a deep shade of red.

"Babe..." he bites his lip before sitting up a bit to look at my exposed tummy and chest, "I...gotta tell you something."

I sit up on my elbows and tilt my head, "What's up?"

"Um.." he scratches the back of his head, leaving his other hand on my chest, "It's been a real long time since I've done something like this...I don't wanna hurt you" he looks at me with his cute puppy dog eyes. When He looks at me like that I just wanna smoosh his face and kiss it all over!

I smile gently and sit up to give him a loving kiss, "As long as you make me forget, I don't care." I move a bit closer to him so that I can kiss his neck.

"Are you sure...?" he gently runs his spare hand up and down my bare back, making me hum from the soothing action. I nod and lean back into his touch, "O-okay..."

He gently takes off my shit before taking off his own. I bite my bottom lip as I take in the sight of Mingyu's toned muscles. I can't believe my soft teddy bear is so muscling and straight up sexy! I cross my arms over my tummy, feeling both turned on and self-conscious.

"Seungkwan..." he says as he pulls me into a passionate kiss. I feel myself start to melt into the kiss as he licks and bites at my lower lip.

Mingyu's kiss is different from Hansol's. Mingyu's kiss is warm and trusting, its like he's doing everything he can to show me his live without stepping over any lines. His kiss is as sweet and heart melting as his personality. Hansol's kiss is hot and makes my heart pound with every second that passes. I remember how cold it felt like I was boiling under his lustful kisses. I wish I could kiss him again.

Once I let out a small moan, he quickly takes the opportunity to slide his tongue in. My half-lidded eyes slowly close when I start to get more into it, but as soon as I let my guard down, Mingyu grabs my wrists and pins me back down on the bed, exposing my chub tum.

He pulls away from the kiss and looks down at my body, "Now, do you care to tell me why you were hiding your tummy from me?" he leans down and starts to kiss my collar bone, slowly trailing kisses downward.

I moan lightly as I watch him, "W-well, look at it! It's chubby w-while yours is so beautiful and toned!" I bite my lip as he starts to rub my crotch through my pants.

"I don't think you're chubby," he slowly starts to unbutton my pants, "I think you're quite beautiful and healthy." he kisses my tummy before pulling down my pants along with my underwear.

I blush pure red and hide my face in my freed hands, "D-don't say things like that!"

He laughs and lightly grazes his fingers over my cock, making me gasp and arch my back, "Why? It's the truth~!" I peek through my fingers to look at him. He's taking in every detail of my body as he touches me with care. I slowly rest my hands on my chest and watch him, trying to bite back a moan.

"I-it's embarrassing..." my breath hitches when he fully wraps his hand around me and slowly starts to jerk me off.

"There's no point in getting embarrassed when we're about to be intimate, right?" he gives me a gentle smile before coming back up to give me a loving kiss.

I smile lightly into the kiss and wrap my arms around his shoulders, "I guess that's true."

He smiles lovingly and presses his forehead against mine before gently pressing three fingers against my lips, "Suck them?" I giggle lightly before taking the digets into my mouth. He moves back a bit so he can get a good view of me sucking on his fingers and swirling my tongue around them. I can see a deep blush spread on his face from ear to ear.

"You like this, baby?" I giggle and press a light kiss to the pads of his fingers.

He nods and swallows hard, "You're really sexy" Mingyu pulls his fingers away and gives me a loving kiss, "It really turns me on," he sits up and places one of the now slicked fingers to my hole, "I'm going to start stretching you out, Alright?"

I nod and begin to chew on my bottom lip. He gives me a small smile before directing his attention between my legs. He slowly presses a finger against my hole until it slowly starts to go in while his other hand continues to jerk me off. I gasp and arch my back.

"Does it feel good?" He asks as he pushes his finger in as far as possible and slowly bends it, making my breath hitch.

"Y-yep~" I respond with a shaky breath. He smiles proudly before pushing in another finger. I moan and gasp at the feeling as he begins to scissor my hole.

"Heh, you're trembling a whole lot~" he leans down and kisses me passionately as he pushes in a third finger. He begins thrusting them into me roughly as he occasionally twists and curls them, leaving me in a trembling mess.

I moan into the kiss and reach up to grab his shirt, "I-it's all because of you~" I feel him smile against my lips as he pulls his fingers outs of me, leaving me empty. I whine and hold him close to me, but he only laughs and kisses me lovingly.

"Babe, I'm going to need you to do one more thing before I can put it in, ok?" he gently runs a hand through my hair as I hear him unzip his pants with the other.

"Hm?" I lean my head into his touch as I look at him with hazy eyes. He sits up and pulls out his dick, but let me tell you what, that dick is huge and some fucking grade A shit right there! I bite my lip and sit up a bit.

"Will you suck it? Y-you don't gotta do it for too long, just enough so that it won't hurt you too much when I go in." Mingyu is such a sweet guy asking if I could suck it for him! Usually guys will shove it in my face and make me suck it, but Mingyu actually asked! What a sweetpea!

I giggle and down at dick level in front of him, "It's ok, baby, I'll do it for as long as you want me to." I give him a quick wink before placing gentle kisses on the tip all the way down the shaft and back up. I move onto licking it and taking it into my mouth at a teasingly slow rate. I hear his breath hitch once his head makes it all the way into my mouth. I giggle a bit around him as I start to take more of him in.

"S-shit.." Mingyu breaths out a swear and tangles a hand in my hair. He seems to be really enjoying himself!

I slowly make my way down to the base, taking all of him in. I stay like this a bit before I start to Bob my head at a moderate rate, earning myself a nice, low moan from the man above me.  I hum around him as I start to Bob my head a bit faster in attempts to draw more noise from him, but instead I end up getting my hair pulled. I wince from the sudden pain, but to be honest, it feels pretty good.

"S-sorry, did I hurt you?" he pulls his hand away from my head. I can see on his face that he feels bad about what he did.

I take all of him into my mouth and suck hard on him as I take his hand and put it back on my head. I pull of with a pop and start to jerk him off with my free hand, "its alright, I actually really liked it." I smile and swipe my thumb over the tip of his dick, earning a moan from my big friendly giant.

"Ah, fuck!" he roughly turns me around and stands my up on my hands and knees. I feel his chapped lips start to place needy kisses from my shoulders then down my back, "Baby, I love you," I feel my heart begin to pound in my chest when I hear him say those three words. The three words I said to Hansol when we were in a situation similar to this. I received those words in return, but those words ment nothing... I bite my lip and take a shake breath.

"P-please, Mingyu...I-I need you..." I beg for Mingyu instead of making the same mistake Hansol made...but to be honest, I don't know if it would really be a lie if I said it to him. I'm starting to have feelings for him, but...something in my heart always pulls me to Hansol.

I feel him place himself at my entrance, gently rubbing it against me, "I'm going in, okay?" he wraps an arm around me and places a gentle kiss on my back. I feel him slowly push himself inside me, stretching me out much more than his fingers. I moan loudly as I struggle to stay up on all fours. Once he's all the way in, I feel him stop, letting me get used to it. He starts pressing sweet, loving kisses on my back as he reaches down to start jerking me off.

I bite my lip and hold onto the sheets tightly. Holy fuck! He's actually bigger than I thought! I wiggle my hips as I try to press back against him, "Y-you can move now." 

I feel him tighten his hold on me and place one more loving kiss against my back, "ok, precious," he pulls out only a little before pushing himself back in. I think he's trying to make sure he won't hurt me. He's really sweet! He pulls out a bit more with each thrust until he's almost pulling out all the way.

"M-mingyu..." I moan out his name as I cling to the sheets tightly, "M-more... please..."

"Heh, Do you want me to go faster, baby? Harder?" Mingyu starts going teasingly slow.

"m-mhm~ P-please~?" I moan and press my hips back into his, trying to get as much of him as I can.

I hear him let out a small laugh before gently kissing the back of my neck, "Since you've been so good for me, I'll give you what you want." he pulls back and starts to slam into me as fast as he can, making my arms give out beneath me and leaving me in a moaning mess.

"O-Oh fuck!" I moan and hide my face in my arms. I feel him move his strong hands to either side if my hips and hold me in place as he continues to slam into me. His low moans and growls are just music to my ears.

"You look so beautiful, baby," he complements me between pants, focusing most of his energy on his thrusts. I feel his teeth on the back of my shoulder, biting and sucking on one spot. He pulls away once he's satisfied with the mark left, "I could just eat you up~"

I moan and arch my back, "F-fuck~ M-mingyu~!" I chew on my bottom lip and attempt to look back at him, "I-it feels really good!"

I see him smile proudly as he speeds up his thrust, "You're so fucking beautiful," he wraps his arms back around me and starts placing loving kisses on the back of my neck, "Shit, I'm getting close" he moans out and nuzzles his face into me.

"M-me too, baby," I pant and hold onto one of his arms tightly.

"Let's cum together, Alright?" he flips me around with ease and holds me close to him. I nod and hug him tightly, loving how close and warm he is. Mingyu hit my prostate with a few more rough thrusts, making me cum all over my stomach. Mingyu ends up cumming inside, but he continues to move so we can both ride out our orgasms.

He collapses on top of me in complete exhaustion, Both of us left in sweaty, heaving messes. He slides off of me eventually and holds me close and tight.

"Baby," he looks down at me and runs one of his warm hands through my hair, "I love you so so much"

I blush deeply and hide my face in him, receiving a laugh and a tight hug, "D-don't say such goofy things!"

"Heh, Sorry precious," he yawns and kisses my forehead, closing his eyes with a sweet smile.

After our night of fun, we end up ending the night with warm cuddles and gentle kisses, too tired to actually get up and do anything else. I'm really greatful to have someone as great as Mingyu in my life. He's always so caring and loving towards me and even though I haven't said 'I love you' to him, he still shows me unconditional love...He's truely great!


End file.
